Reunion
by Gina E
Summary: Major AU story. Don't want to give away too much
1. Default Chapter

Walking by the news stand the headline on the magazine immediately catches his attention. THE FORGOTTEN CHILDREN OF AUSTRIA! He is in New York on business and on his way to a meeting. He pays the vendor for the magazine and again reads the headline. His eyes fall to the picture below. Three children, dressed in Austrian clothes, take up the entire front page. Two girls one boy. He looks at each of them. His eyes fall on the boy in the middle. He stops trying to understand what he sees. It's a reflection of him, the eyes, the color of his hair, even his smile. The boy appears to be about six. He immediately finds the page with the article. He scans down the story trying to find out more about the boy. His heart pounds faster as he finds what he is looking for. The article mentions Salzburg and the local orphanage there. The children on the cover are orphans. The two girls are sisters who lost their parents in 1943. Their names are Petra and Margarite Meier. He doesn't recognize the name. He reads further. The boy, it says was adopted from the orphanage in 1939 but he lost his parents in 1942. His mouth goes dry and he feels his legs give way when he reads the boys name Georg Ritter. Georg….Georg….. He finds a bench and sits before he falls down. This must be a dream but it isn't. This boy looks just as he did at the age of six. They are from the same city and most important they share the same name.

She packs up her guitar and heads toward the classroom door. She walks down Broadway looking at the theatres. She passes by a small store and she sees the magazine. The headline intrigues her THE FORGOTTEN CHILDREN OF AUSTRIA. She goes into the store pays for the magazine and tucks it under her arm. She climbs the steps and unlocks the door to her apartment. Once inside she fixes herself some tea and sits down to read the magazine. She looks at the picture of the children on the front. The girls look like sisters she thinks to herself. She then sees the boy. She looks at him and a chill travels up her spine. His eyes, they look so familiar and his smile. Then it hits her. Her heart pounds as she quickly finds the article. Her eyes quickly scan down and find the word Salzburg and then she sees the name.

"Oh my God" it can't be, she says to herself. She reads it again. The boys name is Georg. Could it be? Is it possible? She reads the rest of the article. It is him she says in a whisper the tears starting to fall. She closes her eyes and forces herself to remember, to remember that night when her life and his changed forever


	2. Chapter 3

Maria slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she realized she wasn't dreaming. She was in Georgs arms. She felt more complete than she had ever felt in her life. She looked over at the clock and realized they better get up. She needed to go back to her room before anyone realized she was missing.

" Georg" she softly whispered in his ear. Georg slowly opened his eyes and pulled her to him.

" Good morning" he softly said as he held her tight. He hadn't felt this wonderful in years. He had finally found someone to share his life with. He would always love Agathe but it was time for him to love again. His children need a mother and Maria is wonderful with them

" I think I need to go back to my room. I don't think it would be a good idea for anyone to see us together like this" she said as she got out of bed and began to dress.

Georg also got out of bed. He went to her and took her once more in his arms. Wrapping her in his arms he kissed her. She returned his kiss. She broke away first. He said I love you before she left. He finished dressing and headed downstairs. He had to talk to Elsa. This was going to be hard for him. He didn't want to hurt her but he had to break it off. He went to his study to figure out how to let her down gently.

Maria went to the childrens rooms to get them up. Once they were all awake she helped the youngest ones get dressed.

"Fraulein why do you keep smiling? Gretl asked as Maria helped her get dressed.

Maria laughed "well the sun is shining and it's a beautiful day. Gretl hugged Maria and told her she loved her. Maria hugged her tighter and swung the little girl around as Gretl giggled. They all headed down for breakfast.

The Captain and Maria couldn't stop looking at each other Maria hardly ate anything. Only Leisl noticed the looks they kept giving each other. Once breakfast was over Georg went back to his study. He went to the safe and pulled out a small blue velvet box. He opened it and smiled. Inside was his grandmothers engagement ring. She had passed away just after Marta was born.

He didn't hear the knock as Max looked into the study.

Elsa had gone to Georgs study also but before she made herself known she overheard Max talking to Georg.

Georg what a beautiful ring, are you finally going to ask Elsa to marry you? Elsa will be so thrilled. You two will be the wealthiest couple in all of Austria" said Max.

Elsa smiled to herself as overheard the conversation. She decided to slowly go back to the living room. She didn't want Georgs surprise to be ruined.

Maria walked into the living room and saw Gretl looking under the couch.

" Gretl what are you looking for" Maria asked her as she knelt down beside her.

"Louisa took my doll and hid it " she said as she looked under the chair.

" Are you sure she hid it in here? Maria asked.

" I don't know. I also saw her in the ballroom" Gretl said as she stood up.

" Why don't you look in the ballroom and I will finish in here" Maria said as she started looking under the other chair. Gretl ran to the ballroom as Maria started looking behind the curtains. Maria heard someone come in the room. She looked from behind the curtains and saw the Baroness pick up the phone. She heard the Baroness talking.

" Anna darling how are you. I have wonderful news. Georg is finally going to ask me to marry him. I saw the ring. It's beautiful. He told Max how much he loves me. Oh the children will be thrilled besides once we marry I am sure Georg will agree to send them to boarding school. Well I have to go now . Make sure you look for the invitation in the mail. Bye darling.

Elsa hung up the phone and left the living room. Maria was too stunned to move from behind the curtains. She kept hearing Elsa say that Georg had asked her to marry him. How could he do that she wondered. After what they shared last night Maria thought Georg was in love with her. He told her that he loved her. She ran up the stairs and to her room. Through teary eyes she started to pack her things. She stopped remembering their night together. Elsa must have misunderstood. She had to know for sure. She left her room and headed to Georgs study. She heard Max and Georg talking.

"So Georg when are you going to ask her" Max she heard Max say.

" I thought I would have Frau Schmidt make us a special dinner just her and I" Georg says.

" Does Elsa have any idea of your plans?" Max asks.

" No its going to be a quite an evening don't you think" Georg answers. That is all Maria has to hear. She goes back to her room and finishes packing. She writes a letter to Georg and leaves it on her pillow. She quietly slips out the front door.

Gretl goes looking for Maria and finds her room empty. She sees the envelope with her fathers name on it and decides to bring it to him.

" Father I went to Fraulein Marias room to see if she was there and I found this on her pillow". Gretl hands Georg the note.

Dear Captain,

I thought we shared something last night that we were going to build on. I now realize it was a lie. I thought you loved me as much as I love you. You have made your choice but you must realize that I can't stay here anymore. I just can't bear the thought of the Baroness and you living as man and wife. I am returning to the abbey where I hope to find peace and tranquility. I will always love you.

Maria

Georg stood holding the letter in his hand. He could not believe her words. How could she think he did not love her. Why does she think he is going to marry Elsa?

" Gretl how long ago did you see Maria" he asked sounding somewhat alarmed.

" The last time I saw her she was in the living room helping me find my doll. That was around two hours ago. I went to her room to tell her I found my doll and that is when I found the letter."

Georg wasted no time. He ran to the car and sped off to town. He had to talk to her. He had to clear everything. He only hoped she would see him. He rang the abbey bell and a nun answered. He explained who he was and that he had to talk to Maria. She escorted him to the Reverend Mother office. Georg explained that he was in love with Maria and that there had been a big misunderstanding. He told the Reverend Mother he wanted to marry Maria.

She informed him that Maria had left. Reverend Mother said that Maria told her shehad to leave Salzburg and did not say where she was going.

Reverend Mother tells Georg that she will call him if she hears from Maria. He thanked her and headed home.


	3. Chapter 4

Thought I would give you a time line on the chapters. At the beginning it is 1945 just after the war. Next two chapters are flashback.

Maria opens her eyes and she again reads the story.

" I have to find out if it is really him" she says as she searches for the person who wrote the story. Finding his name she decides to call the magazine.

" Hello yes I wonder if you could help me? My name is Maria Kutchera and I have just read the article about the children in Austria. I may have some information about one of the children named in the article. I was hoping I could talk to Mr. Brickman. Yes the man who wrote the story. Yes I will. My name again is Maria Kutchera and my phone number is 555-1205. Yes thank you very much. Please tell him I am very anxious to talk to him."

Maria hangs up the phone and looks at the photo again. "It has to be him. He looks so much like his father" she says to herself as she slides her finger over the picture.

Maria jumps as the phone rings.

"Yes this is her. Mr.Brickman thank you for getting back to me so soon. I would like to talk to you about the article you wrote. Actually the boy in the picture is who I really want to talk to you about. I would like to meet you in person if that would be all right. Yes I know that restaurant. I could meet you in a hour. Yes thank you. I will meet you then. How will you know me? I will be waiting for you outside. I have a brown coat and short hair.

As Maria hangs up the phone she feels a shiver run through her body. She quickly gathers her coat, keys and purse. She runs to catch the bus that would take her to the restaurant.

Maria stands waiting at the door. She is nervous as she looks at her watch.

" Excuse me, are you Ms. Kutchera".

Maria looks up from her watch and smiles at the man standing before her. He looks aboutmiddle ageand is tall. His eyes seem kind as he smiles back at her.

" Yes I am and you are Mr.Brickman. I am so happy to meet you" she says as she puts out her hand.

Shaking her hand "please call me Joseph".

" And you must call me Maria" she says as he holds the door for the restaurant.

They find a table by the window and sit down. The waitress takes their order.

" Well Maria you have my interest peaked. I am very interested in what you know about the boy in the photograph" he says as the waitress brings their tea.

"I have reason to believe he may be my son" she says as she wrings her hands. She watches as his eyes became wide with curiosity.

"I need to know where he is and what if any information you may have about him" she asks.

" Well I was in Austria covering the end of the war. I was in Salzburg taking photographs near Nonnberg Abbey when I saw a group of children playing near the abbey. The abbey I was told had been turned into a orphanage due to all the children left without parents. I was surprised at how happy they were despite what they had gone through. I was taking their picture when one of the sisters came out of the abbey gates. She called the children in as it was time for lunch. I decided this might be a good story. I was so tired of seeing the horrors of war that I needed something to lift my spirits. I went over to her and introduced myself. I told her my name and that I wanted to do a story on the children. Her name was" he takes out a large notebook from his briefcase.

Maria watches as he looks through his notes.

" Ah here it is. The sisters name was Margaretta. Sister Margaretta"

Maria gasps as he says her name. Joseph looks up from his notes

Are you all right Maria? You know this nun? he asks.

Maria smiles " Yes I do. She was a wonderful woman who I loved very much. You see Joseph I was once a postulant at Nonnberg Abbey. I left there in 1938 to be a governess. I returned a few months later than I left again. I returned two months later when I discovered I was going to have a child. My son was born there. I had to leave Austria without him as the Nazis were looking for me. He was much safer with the nuns at the abbey. Sister Margaretta and the Reverend Mother said they would try and find him a good family. It was the hardest thing I have ever done.

Maria chokes back these words as her eyes fill with tears. Moved by her actions Joseph could not help but touch her hand.

"I'm sorry its just that remembering that time is just so hard. I named my son Georg that is why I think the boy in your picture may be my son. Also the resemblance he has to his father is remarkable. Same eyes, smile and color hair. Please tell me you know where he is. I have to find him and see for myself if it is my child" she says her eyes pleading for his answer.

He says nothing at first. She has said nothing about the father of this child. He figures she will tell him when she is ready. Looking at his notes he finds the information that may help her. He smiles as he looks at her.

"I found out that the boy was adopted in 1939 by a family in Salzburg named Ritter. Sister Margaretta said they came to the abbey looking for a child to adopt. She said that Georgs real mother was a young woman who had once been a postulant at the abbey. She mentioned that the Nazis were after her because she may have had information about where her former employer, Von Trapp was his name, had escaped to"

He sees Marias face when he mentions Von Trapps name. He recognizes the look. She had been in love with him and probably still is. He figures he might be the father but he did not want to press the issue. He would let her tell him when she was ready.

" You said in the article the Ritters were killed. How were they killed? She asks him

"In 1942 the Ritters were killed in a automobile crash The boy was at home with the housekeeper. The

Ritters had no other relatives so the authorities brought the boy to the abbey. He seems very happy and healthy. In fact he has a beautiful voice. He sang for me when I was there. I recorded the song on my tape recorder" Joseph took the recorder out of his briefcase.

" Georg said Reverend Mother taught him the song. She told him his real mother sang it all the time."

Maria watches as Joseph puts a tape in and adjusts the volume. She only has to hear the beginning of the song. She recognizes it immediately. She puts her hands to her eyes as she hears his sweet voice.

" I'm sorry Maria. I didn't mean to upset you" Joseph says as he touches her arm.

"He's singing My Favorite Things. I would sing that song all the time. Reverend Mother would even sing it with me" she says as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Joseph, I'm sure now that he is my son. You said that he is still there. Are you sure? She asks .

"I was there about a month ago. I am sure he is still there. In fact the Reverend Mother was hoping one day Georgs real mother would return. She said she never heard from her since she left"

"I'm going back to Salzburg. I have to get him back" she says looking out the window.

"Maria it is very difficult to get into Austria. The American military are still in control of Austria. Unfortunately there are still some Austrians who believe Hitler was right"

" How can they still believe in that monster. Haven't they seen the pictures of the camps. Hitler was a monster and a coward. My understanding is that he killed himself when he realized he had lost the war"

" I don't understand it either Maria. I can see how determined you are to go. Let me talk to a friend of mine who works for the state department. I will explain to him your situation. He may be able to get you into Austria. I will have no problem as I am a member of the press"

"You, you want to go back? Aren't you tired of war.

"Maria I want to see a happy ending to my story. I want to be there when you and your son are reunited. Besides if you are with me it will be easier for us to get into the country"

"I want to leave as soon as possible. I can't take the chance that he may be adopted again"

"Why don't you come back to my office. I will call from there"

" Thank you" Joseph pays the bill and they head off to his office.

Maria watches as he makes a couple of phone calls. She watches him write down some information as he talks. He hangs up the phone.

"Well, when can we leave? She asks.

Smiling at her he says " Can you be ready in two days?

"That soon! Yes I could leave tomorrow if I needed to. Anything to get my son back. I will tell the school where I teach music at that I have an emergency"

Joseph sees her face glow with happiness. He hopes everything goes as it should and that she will have her dream of being with her son.

" I will call you tomorrow with the travel itinerary. My friend in the State Department has arranged for us to fly on a plane that is bringing humanitarian aid to Austria. He has arranged for you to have a special visa to get back into and out of Austria. He even arranged for us to see the authorities in charge of Salzburg. You will need to get your son papers to leave with you. You should have no trouble proving he is your son. I'm sure Sister Margaretta and The Reverend Mother will attest to the fact that you are indeed his mother"

Maria stands and put her coat on. Joseph comes from behind his desk to say goodbye. She can't stop herself as she gives him a hug.

" Thank you" she says as she breaks away.

"No Maria thank you. I now have hope that this war is truly over and the healing process will begin"

Maria leaves the office her heart leaping with excitement. Her mind immediately thinks of him. Maria wonders if maybe he has seen the article too. She has wondered through the years where he and his family had escaped to.

When she had left the villa and went back to the abbey she decided not to stay, she decided instead to go back to her uncles farm. During her stay at the farm the Nazis had taken over Austria. When she realized she was carrying Georgs child she knew her uncle would have no part of her. She went back to the only place she had felt safe. The Abbey. The Reverend Mother was understanding and told Maria she could stay there. Maria told Reverend Mother that Georg was the father of her baby. Reverend Mother informed Maria of the Von Trapps escape and that the Nazis were looking for her. It seems Zeller had some sort of idea that she might know where they were. Reverend Mother kept Maria hidden for seven months. Sister Berthe along with Reverend Mothers helped deliver her child. Because of the danger she was in she decided to leave the abbey. She was afraid Zeller would find her and the baby and that he would use the baby to get information from her. She decided to leave without her son. It would be safer for him. Reverend Mother assured her they would find a good home for him. It was the hardest thing she had ever done.

She escaped to Italy and then took a boat to the United States. She eventually got a job teaching music. She watched the newsreels of the war and read the papers. She always looked for news about the Von Trapps. She wondered where they were and if they were all well.

Maria opens the door to her apartment. Once inside she sits down a million thoughts running through her head. She goes to her dresser and pulls out a picture. The picture brings back the memory of when it was taken. Georgs christening day. Also the day she had to leave him. Her finger runs across his face. Tears fall as she silently prays.

"Please God let him still be there".


	4. Chapter 5

Georg sits at his meeting trying to pay attention. His mind keeps replaying the words he read in the magazine. He keeps seeing the boys face. The boy is a mirror image of himself. How can this be? His mind sees another face. One he has seen many times but only in his dreams. He remembers her blue eyes and the way they danced when she smiled. He takes out the magazine again. It is subtle at first but then he sees it. The boys smile. His eyes dance just as hers did. Could it be ? He knows it is possible. They were only together one night The boy is the right age. If the child is his why did she not tell him. She knew he loved her.

"Baron, what do you think of our idea. Baron is something wrong" asks the gentleman seated to Georgs left.

Georg looks up from the magazine.

" I'm sorry gentlemen I must cut this meeting short. A matter of great urgency has forced me to leave .I apologize for wasting your time but this matter is just too important for me to wait any longer"

The men in the meeting are at a loss for words. They watch silently as Georg quickly throws his coat on and leaves. He's not sure what do first. He hails a cab and goes to the train station. He decides to go home where he can talk to Friedrich and Liesl. Liesl is home from college and Friedrich has just returned from Europe. He is very proud of his son. He joined the army as soon as he turned 17, though not Georgs first choice for him. He served with the mountain brigade due to him being an accomplished skier. They are both old enough to know about his relationship with Maria although he thinks at least Liesl suspected they were in love. The children were very hurt when she left and they still ask about her.

It is late when Georg arrives home.

Flora the housekeeper greets him at the door.

" Good evening Baron. Your mail is in your study. Everyone has had dinner. Gretl, Marta and Kurt are studying in their rooms. Brigitta and Louisa are playing chess in the living room. The last time I saw Liesl she was in the dining room on the phone. Friedrich is resting in his room."

" Thank you Flora as usual you have everything under control. Could you please tell Liesl and Friedrich I would like to see them in my study?" he asks her.

"Yes Baron I will tell them right away" she says as she heads toward the dining room. Georg goes to his study and opens his mail. He hears a knock on the door and says " come in." Both Liesl and Friedrich enter.

"Hello father your home earlier than we thought. You said you would be spending the night in New York" Friedrich says as he sits down.

" Yes I know I did but something has happened…. Something that could change our lives forever."

Both Friedrich and Liesl look at each other and then at their father.

"Are you ill? Liesl asks reaching out for Georgs hand.

Seeing the fear in Liesls eyes Georg apologizes " No darling I don't mean to scare you. It's just that. Well…. I guess I will start at the beginning. Liesl you have always wondered why Fraulien Maria left us"

" Yes Father you told us she missed her life at the abbey too much" Liesl says looking at Friedrich.

"Yes that is what I told you. But that is not the real reason she left. The night of the party we danced, do you remember" Liesl and Friedrich both nodded.

" Well that dance made me realize that I was in love with Maria and had been for some time. Maria also told me that she loved me too. We could no longer deny our feelings. We ended up spending the night together. I had decided to ask Maria to marry me and I was going to tell Elsa of my feelings. But something happened and Maria left. The note she left me said nothing of her missing the abbey instead she wrote that she could not live in the same house with me now that I would be marrying the Baroness. I went to the abbey to find her but she was gone. Two months later the Nazis took over Austria and we escaped. Even though it has been seven years I still love her and always will. I have often wondered where she might be today and what she is doing"

"Father have you found her?

"No unfortunately not. But I may have found our son" he says watching their reaction.

" Your what! Father are you sure" Liesl says sounding somewhat skeptical. Georg takes the magazine out of his briefcase and shows it to both of them. Both Liesl and Friedrich look at the picture.

" Open to page 24.The article tells the year he was born. His name is Georg" Georg watches as they both read the article. While they both read he goes to his bookcase. Finding the photo album he watches and waits until they are done.

" Father yes the boy is the correct age and his name is Georg but how can you be sure. Georg is a very common Austrian name and there are a lot of orphans due to the war" Friedrich says looking up at his father.

" Yes that is all true but this can't be denied." Georg opens the picture album to a certain page and he puts it in front of them. Both Liesl and Friedrich look at the picture. It is of their father at the age of six. Georg puts the front cover of the magazine next to the photo. Both Friedrich and Liesl look at each picture. The resemblance is amazing. The boy on the magazine cover is the spitting image of their father.

"Now you see why I am convinced he is my son. I needed to tell you both because I am going back to Austria. I don't want the other children to know just yet. I am hoping to bring him back here. And maybe just maybe I will find Maria too" Georg says as he puts the photo album back.

" Father tell us what you want us to do" Liesl asks.

" Please stay here and help with your sisters and brother. I don't know how long I will be gone. I will not be able to communicate with you when I get there. I doubt the phones will be working. All communication is non existent. The only people with access to any workable phones will be for emergency use only. I will be leaving in a couple of days. I have some friends in Washington that I need to go see . I'm sure I will need some kind of special visa to get back into Austria also I will need to get permission to bring him back to the states. I'm not leaving Austria without him."

" Don't worry about a thing here at home we will take care of everything" says Friedrich as he stands and goes to his father.

"Thank you both. I feel better about leaving knowing you both will be here" giving Liesl a hug and Friedrich a pat on his back They all leave his study and Georg goes to say hello to the rest of his children.

Georg retires to his room early that evening. He falls asleep almost immediately.

"Liesl….Liesl", Brigitta shakes her older sister awake.

" What's wrong" Liesl says trying to waken from her deep sleep.

"It's father. I was walking by his room and I heard him talking in his sleep. He sounded like he was crying. I heard him saying Fraulein Marias name over and over again. I wonder what made him think of her?

" I'm afraid father is still very much in love with Maria. He was so distraught when she left that he still has dreams about her" Liesl says as she gets out of bed.

" Do you think we will ever see her again. I wish we could find her for father. I know she did not go to the abbey like he told us. I heard him talking to Uncle Max about a week after Maria left. The real reason she left was because of the Baroness. She thought father was going to marry the Baroness but she was wrong. Father told Uncle Max Maria must have misunderstood something and that is why she left. Poor father tried to find her but then we had to leave Austria" Brigitta says as she and Liesl walk to their fathers room.

They go to the door and can still hear him.

" Go back to bed I will take care of him" Liesl tells Brigitta. Liesl hugs her and then quietly enters her fathers room. Her heart breaks as she sees the tears on her fathers cheeks.

" Maria, Maria! " he cries out in his sleep.

Liesl touches his shoulder with her hand" Father wake up. Father please." Liesl gently shakes him awake.

" What ..Who ..Liesl what is it? Georg asks wiping his eyes.

"Father, Brigitta heard you calling Marias name. She was worried about you. She woke me up. I told her to go back to bed and that I would check on you. You were having a nightmare.

" I'm sorry to worry you both. Yes I was having a nightmare. I was dreaming I was back in Austria and that I had found Maria. She was in front of me holding our child and then the Nazis came and took them. God it seemed so real" he says putting his hands to his eyes.

Liesl takes her fathers hands in hers.

" I don't know why but I believe everything will be all right. I believe you and Maria were meant to be together and you and her will find each other" Liesl says as she hugs him.

"I pray that you are right" he says as he looks at her smiling.

Liesl closes the door of his room. Silently she prays " Dear God please let my father have his wish. He has lost so much. First our mother then Maria and last his homeland. This child could be the key to him finding Maria. Please God he loves her so much.And so do we." Liesl blows a kiss to her father through his door and quietly goes back to her bedroom.


	5. Chapter 6

She hurries to open the door to her apartment. She picks up the phone hoping the caller has not hung up.

"Hello?

"Maria it's Joseph. I have some good news. We can leave tonight. I was able to get all the paperwork we need faster than I thought. Can you be ready?

"Joseph I have been ready for 6 years. What time is our flight?

"It leaves at nine o'clock. I will pick you up at seven-thirty.

"Thank you Joseph I will be waiting."

Maria hangs up the phone. She calls the school and arranges for a substitute teacher to take her classes. Her mind is spinning at the thought of going back to Austria. A familiar feeling rises within her. She thinks of the Captain. What a glorious miracle it would be if he were to see the article and realize Georg is his son. She knows it is next to impossible but there is hope no matter how slim. She is filled with anticipation as she packs for a journey back to her past and maybe her future.

-

She sees the fasten seat belt light go on and reaches down. Her hands shake as she fastens her belt.Joseph notices her hands.

" Maria are you all right?

" Yes I'm a little nervous .I have never flown before".

" Would you like to hold my hand?

" No I think I will be fine" Maria laughs. She closes her eyes as she feels the plane start to move. She lets out a sigh of relief as the plane lifts off the ground.

-

Georg sits in his hotel room waiting for word from the State Department. He never thought it would be this difficult toget the papers he needs. He was told it would have been easier but he was not an American citizen and that was what was holding things up.Getting back into Austria was going to be easy but it was getting him and the boy back into the states that was proving difficult. His plane was to leave the next day at noon and he is worried that he won't be able to leave.

The phone rings and Georg jumps to answer it.

"Hello.Yes this is he.Yes I know where that is.I can pick up my documents at 10am tomorrow.Yes that is wonderful. Thank you very much". Georg hangs up the phone and immediately calls home.He tells Liesl he will be leaving tomorrow and he will try and keep in touch with her. He tries to sleep but all he can see is Marias face. He finally falls asleep and jumps when he hears the phone ring.

" Hello. Yes thank you. I will be checking out at 8am please have my bill ready. Georg hangs up the phone and goes to take his shower. He dresses and finishes packing. He hails a cab and heads to the airport.

Georg relaxes as he feels the plane take off.

Maria looks out the window of the plane.

" Oh look Joseph, the alps. We must be close to Austria. The mountains are so beautiful from up here".

" Yes we should be landing in Vienna in about an hour. I have arranged for a car to take us to Salzburg" . Maria feels the plane start to descend. Soon she sees Vienna. Sadly she sees the toll the war has taken on the beautiful city. They land and she is anxious to get to Salzburg. They put their luggage into the car and soon they are on their way.

Traveling through the countryside the remnants of the war still exist. The beautiful landscape still exists but shells of blown up tanks are everywhere. Tears find their way into her eyes and slowly they fall down her cheeks. Joseph looks over at her and touches her hand.

"I know it's hard. But they are slowly rebuilding Europe. War is a terrible thing but it's over now and it's time for the healing to begin."

" I know the war is over but to see my country so ravaged. I feel as if I abandoned my child and my country because of my fear" .

"No Maria you know what the Nazis were capable of. The whole world knows of the horrors of the concentration camps. If you had stayed you and your son could have been taken there. No you were right to leave"

"I pray you are right. I just hope my son will forgive me."

Marias heart begins to pound as she sees a familiar site. The Hohensalzburg Fortress looming over Salzburg. The car winds down the main road that leads in to the city. She sees the Salzach, the river that flows through Salzburg. Her heart pounds faster as she sees the the belltower of Nonnberg Abbey. Memories flood her mind as she sees all the familiar sites of Salzburg. To her great dismay she discovers that the Cathedral sustained major damage.

The car pulls up to the front of the Abbey and Maria immediately gets out. Joseph asks the driver to take their luggage to the hotel. He watches as Maria slowly walks to the gate. Maria reaches up and pulls the cord for the bell. She waits and watches for one of the nuns to come to the gate. She sees a nun approaching but she can't see her face. She hears the jingle of the keys as the nun gets closer.

Maria sees the nuns face and smiles as she recognizes her. Sister Margaretta. The nun look up and stops. Maria is the first to speak

"Sister Margaretta. It's me ,Maria." She watches as the nun gasps and quickly opens the gate. Maria embraces her as Sister Margaretta hugs her back. Releasing her Sister Margaretta looks at Maria and takes her face in her hands.

"Maria it's really you.It's a miracle".Sister Margaretta notices Joseph standing next to Maria.

"Mr.Brickman you have returned. You brought Maria here?

"Yes Sister. You see the pictures that I took of the children were put on the cover of a magazine in America. I wrote an article about some of the children. Maria happened to see and read the article about the children.

" Sister Margaretta I saw the picture of the children and saw the boy. I read the article. Is he my son? Is the boy named Georg my son? Maria looks at Sister Margaretta, her eyes fill with tears. Sister Margaretta pulls Maria to her and whispers " Yes Maria it is him"

Joseph watches as the two woman embrace too emotional to let go of each other. He stands waiting until they let go of each other.

"Come Maria, Reverend Mother will want to see you. Mr. Brickman, please, you come too". They follow her and wait while she knocks on the Reverend Mothers door.

" Ave" Reverend Mother says from behind the door. The door opens and they follow Sister Margaretta in.

" Reverend Mother I….." Before she can finish Reverend Mother sees Maria.  
"Maria! she gasps. You've come home" Reverend Mother rushes to Maria and embraces her.  
" Reverend Mother. Oh how I've missed you" Maria says as she holds her tighter.  
"Maria I have a surprise for you. Your son is here"

"Yes Mother I know. I am living in America now. That is where I met Mr.Brickman. I understand you know each other"

"Yes, hello again Joseph" Reverend Mother takes his hand.

"Hello Mother it is nice to see you again" Joseph says as he shakes her hand.

"You see Mother as I told Sister Margaretta, Joseph wrote this article for an American magazine. I happened upon the article and put things together. I contacted Joseph and here I am. Or should I say we"

"God truly works miracles. He has brought you back to us and has reunited you with your son."

"Reverend Mother can I see him? Maria asks.

"Of course. The children have just finished dinner and they are in the gardens" Reverend Mother says as she opens her door.

Maria walks quickly through the corridor leading into the gardens. Joseph, Reverend Mother, and Sister Margaretta follow close behind. Maria opens the iron gate and walks into the gardens. Scanning the area her eyes search for him. She looks over at the fish pond and her heart leaps as she recognizes him immediately.

The boy is playing with a wood boat. She watches as he pushes it through the water. Her eyes fill with tears. He is more beautiful than she imagined.

"Maria do you want me to call him over here? Reverend Mother asks.

"No, I would like a few minutes to compose myself. I will go to him in a couple of minutes" Maria wipes her eyes and slowly walks over to the little boy.

Bending down she begins to speak " Hello, my name is Maria. Did you make that boat?

He looks up at her and she smiles. " Hello my name is Georg. "Yes with some help from Sister Berthe. "Would you like to sail my boat. I am the Captain and you can be my first officer"

Looking at him she is overwhelmed at how much he looks like his father. His eyes are Georgs, a blind man could see the resemblance. Maria reaches to him and touches his head. He looks up at her and smiles. Maria sits on the stone ledge that surrounds the pond. Sister Margaretta, Joseph and Reverend Mother watch as mother and son get reacquainted. They watch as Maria and young Georg talk and laugh.

The sky begins to darken and thunder can be heard. Sister Margaretta calls the children.

"Children I am afraid it is time to go in. It looks like we are in for a storm. Gather your toys and get ready for bed"

"Fraulein Maria can you walk me to my room. I don't like thunderstorms"

"Of course darling" she says taking his hand in hers. He leads her to his room. Maria recognizes it immediately. It's her old room. She watches as he changes into his pajamas.

"Fraulein will you stay until I fall asleep?

"Of course" she says as she pulls the cover of his bed down. He jumps into bed and she covers him with the blanket.

Sitting down next to him she begins to softly sing. She watches as his eyes flutter and begin to close. She softly caresses his head as she finishes her song. She starts to leave when a clap of thunder causes Georg to jump into her arms. She comforts him and starts to sing again. Her eyes close and she is transported back in time. She remembers him as a infant. She would sing the same song to him. She opens her eyes and looks down at her son. Making sure he is fast asleep she puts him gently under his blanket and tenderly kisses him goodnight.

Walking down the corridor she sees Reverend Mother.

"Mother I need to ask you some questions about Georg"

"Of course Maria. Let's go to my office" Once in Reverend Mothers office Maria begins.

"Does Georg know he was adopted"

"Yes Maria. I told him a few months ago. He asked why he was here. He does not remember his adopted parents that well as he was only 3 when they were killed. They did love him Maria. They were good people."

"Did you tell him about me?

"I told him that his real mother loved him more than life itself. I told him you gave him to us so that he would be safe. He did ask if you would ever come back for him?

" What did you tell him Mother"

"I told him when God closes a door….

"He opens a window... Maria answers. Mother I have come back for him. I want to take him back to America with me. Joseph helped me get the necessary papers.

"I am so happy for you and Georg. When do you want to tell him that you are his real mother?

"I want to spend a couple of days with him. He needs some time to get to know me. The last thing I want to do is upset him. Tomorrow I would like to take him up to my mountain. Maybe have a picnic. I will pick him up at 10am if that is all right with you"

"That sounds fine. I will have him ready for you" Reverend Mother puts her hand on Marias shoulder.

Maria have you ever heard from Captain Von Trapp?

" No Mother. Actually I am hoping that God will grant me another miracle and The Captain will see the article also"

" You never know Maria miracles happen everyday"

Maria says goodbye to everyone. Joseph and her go to the hotel to have dinner and get some much needed rest.

-

Georg watches as the plane begins to descend. He is concerned as they are not anywhere near Vienna. He is about to ask the stewardess what is going on when he hears the Captain.

"My apologies ladies and gentlemen but we are being told that Vienna airport is fogged in and we can't land. We will be landing tin London and we will wait until the fog lifts before we can take off again"

The plane lands and the passengers are instructed to wait in the gate area until they can board.

An hour goes by and Georg grows more impatient. Finding a airline representative Georg walks over to him

" Excuse me but do you know how much longer we will have to wait. It is imperative that I get to Salzburg."

" I'm sorry sir. The fog is very bad and it would be too dangerous to land in Vienna. We just got word that they have grounded all flights for 24 hours. I suggest you find a hotel room and as soon as we are able to leave the airline will get in touch with you"

Georg shakes his head frustrated at the delay. Realizing he has no choice he decides to stay at the airport until they are able to leave. He gives his name to the airlines and finds a seat.


	6. Chapter 7

Georg waits impatiently for someone to come to the reservations desk. He turns his head to see if anyone is coming and flinches as a sharp pain shoots down his back. Sleeping on a hard bench is not advisable he decides. Frustrated by the fact that he still can't get to Vienna he begins to pace back and forth. Finally he sees a representative come to the desk.

"Excuse me but do you have any idea when the plane for Vienna can leave? Georg asks.

"I'm sorry sir but the airport in Vienna is still fogged in. The pilot is hoping to take off as soon as he gets clearance. I will make an announcement when we are about to board.

Thank you is all Georg can say as he goes to the window. Looking up at the sky all he can do is pray. Pray that he gets to Salzburg. Pray that his son is still there.

Maria walks out of the hotel room and heads toward the abbey. The sun is shining . It's a perfect day for a picnic she thinks to herself as she turns the corner. Walking up the gravel road leading to the abbey she can't help but remember her past. Salzburg has not changed in the last 6 years. Yes some of the buildings have been damaged by bombs but for the most part the city has remained the same. She's home. She's finally home. She rings the bell for the abbey and waits patiently for one of the sisters to come to the gate.

She hears someone running and looks up to see little Georg rushing towards her. Not far behind him is Sister Berthe. Maria laughs as she watches the nun as she tries to keep up with the boy.

"Georg slow down before you fall"she calls to him. Maria laughs as she can't help but think her son must remind Sister Berthe of her. Many times Maria would be reprimanded by Sister Berthe for running in the abbey.

" Fraulein Maria, are we really going on a picnic? Reverend Mother told me you were taking me up to the Untesberg. I've always wanted to go up there but Reverend Mother said it was too dangerous"

Maria watches as Sister Berthe finally catches up to him.

" Yes Georg I asked Reverend Mother last night if I could take you. Are you ready to go? Maria asks him.

" Yes all I have to get is my ball"he says as he runs back towards the abbey courtyard.

Maria smiles as she watches him. Maria turns and gives Sister Berthe a warm embrace. The two had become close when Maria had come back to the abbey. Sister Berthe had been the one who helped her deliver Georg.

" Maria my child it is so good to have you back. We all hoped and prayed that you would come back one day"

Breaking their connection Maria laughs "I see my son is keeping you busy.

"Yes he is a handful at times but I guess he keeps us young. He reminds me of someone else who used to run around in this abbey . You know he has your smile and your appetite"she laughs as they head to the courtyard.

They meet Sister Margaretta.

" Maria we had Sister Sophia make you and Georg some lunch" Sister Margaretta says handing Maria a picnic basket Before Maria could thank her little Georg comes around the corner.

"I'm ready. Let's go " he says taking Marias hand and pulling her to the abbey gate.

" Georg say goodbye to the sisters" Maria says as she waves to the nuns. Georg waves as they head out the gate. Maria walks with him through the streets of Salzburg. They stop to see the horses in the square.

"Fraulein tomorrow we are having a festival in the square. I am going to sing along with my other school friends. I get to sing a song all by myself. Can you come? All the sisters are coming"

" Of course I will come. What song are you going to sing?

" I am not telling. I want to surprise you."

They head out of the city and to the small train that will take them up the mountain. Georg looks out the window of the train as it slowly makes it way up the mountain. Finally reaching the top Georg is the first one off the train.

"Look Fraulein Maria. Look at how high-up are."

Maria gathers their things and the two set off to find a place to have their picnic. They settle for a sunny spot near a small creek.

Georg runs to his knapsack and pulls out his boat. Laying on his stomach he places the small boat in the water. Maria sits beside him and watches ash plays.

" Sometimes I pretend that I am a sea Captain. I sail around the world. I fight pirates and Nazis"

"Oh Georg hasn't there been enough fighting. The war is over. The Nazis can't hurt us anymore

"The Nazis are the reason my mother,my real mother had to leave me" Georg says sadly

"Georg how do you know that?

"Well one night I had a nightmare and I went to find Reverend Mother. I overheard her and Sister Margaretta talking about my mother.Her nameis Maria,just like yours. I heard them say my mother had to leave Austria because the Nazis were looking for her. She didn't take me because she was afraid that if she was caught they might hurt me"

" Did they say why the Nazis were looking for her?

" Sister Margaretta said that my father was an important man and that he had escaped. She said the Nazis thought my mother might know where he went"

"Georg what do you know about your mother"

" Not a lot. Sister Margaretta says I have her smile and her voice.

Georg would you like it if your mother came back for you. I mean if she wanted you back. To take you back to where she lives"

Georg says nothing.

"Georg did you hear me?

Georg stands up and goes to Maria. Looking her in the eyes he smiles at her.

"I know now that Sister Margaretta was right I do have your smile" Georg says as he smiles wider.

"How long have you known? Maria asks him as her eyes fill with tears.

"I knew you were my mother the first time I saw you"

"But how?

"Reverend Mother had a picture of you from the paper the night Ioverheadthem talking. She left it on her desk and I saw it. It was an old picture. The date on the paper was from 1939"

" Are you mad at me for leaving you? Please understand it was the hardest thing I have ever done. I thought you had been adopted. I went to America.I have just learned that you were at the abbey.I saw the article Mr. Brickman wrote. I saw your picture and read the article. When I realized it was you I found Mr.Brickman and he helped me come back to get you.That is if you want me?

Without saying a word Georg stands up and goes to Maria. He looks into her glistening eyes and puts his arms around her neck. Maria sighs and immediately wraps her arms around him. Tears fall silently from her eyes as she feels years of want and need wash away. Georg is the first to pull from their embrace. He reaches out and wipes a tear from her cheek.

"Where is my father? "What happened to him?

Maria knew this time would come but she didn't think it would be this soon. Drawing in a deep breath she begins " I loved your father very much. He was a Captain of a submarine during World War 1.He was a proud man who loved his country very much. Reverend Mother told me that The Nazis wanted him to command a submarine for them. I know he hated the Nazis and everything they stood for soI guess he escaped rather than work with them".

"Do you know wherehe is now? Georg asks

"No he left with his other children before I had a chance to tell him about you.

" He hasother children?

"Yes 2 boys and 5 girls.I was their governess

"Oh.

"I'm sorry Georg. I wish I had more answers for you"

"It's all right Frau…I mean mother.

"Do you want to go back to America with me? Maria asks Georg

Georg looks at Maria and asks "Can I bring my toys?

Maria picks Georg up and holds him "Of course. You can take anything you want

Maria hugs him and he kisses her cheek.

" Are you hungry? She asks him. He shakes his head yes and they both sit down and enjoy a hearty lunch.

" Attention ladies and gentleman Flight 224 to Vienna will be departing at 7:00pm. We should arrive in Vienna at 10:00pm.

"Finally"Georg says as he gets his things together. Not too much longer he says to himself.


	7. Reunion 8

Hearing the bells from the abbey Maria starts to gather their belongings. She looks over at Georg asleep on the blanket and still can't believe he is really hers. Sitting down beside him she softly caresses his hair coaxing him awake.

" Georg, sweetheart wake up we have to get back to the abbey."

Georg slowly opens his eyes and looks up at Maria. He yawns and slowly gets up. Taking Marias hand in his they both walk back to the train and head back down the mountain. Its nearly dinner time when they arrive back at the abbey.

Maria rings the bell and waits as she sees Sister Berthe.

" There you both are. We were getting worried. Maria I see you haven't changed" she says laughing.

" I apologize, Georg fell asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake him" Maria says as they both head toward the dining hall. Reverend Mother meets them as they enter the hall.

" Georg go wash your hands and then we will have dinner."

" I'll be right back Fraul I mean mother" Georg says as he runs to the bathroom.

Reverend Mother looks at Maria with a curious look on her face.  
" Mother?You told him? She asks Maria.

" No, it seems he heard you and Sister Margaretta talking about me. He saw the picture of me that was in the paper. He is a smart boy for his age."

" Yes he is. He all ready knows how to read. He truly is amazing. It seems he has had no problem accepting you."

" I was apprehensive when he told me he knew who I was, but the minute he put his arms around me I knew he had accepted me. Oh Mother I can't describe the feeling it gave me. I have a second chance with him. I can never thank you for everything you have done for him, for us. If it weren't for you and the other sisters I can't imagine what would have happened if Zeller had found us."

" No Maria it was God that really helped and protected you and Georg all this time. Remember Maria when God…."

" Closes a door he opens a window" Maria finishes.

Reverend Mother smiles, " What are your plans Maria?

" Well my life is now in America. I have the necessary papers to take him back with me. I asked Georg if he wanted to come to America and he said yes"

" When will you leave? Reverend Mother asks.

" I was planning on staying a week. I would like to visit with you and the sisters. Georg also tells me he is singing tomorrow in a festival. I can't wait until I hear him. He tells me he is singing a solo."

" Did he tell you what he is singing? Reverend Mother asks.

" No he wants to surprise me."

Maria sees Georg and goes to sit with him. They enjoy a hearty meal. Maria gets Georg ready for bed. She runs his bath and watches as he plays with his boat. Maria helps him on with his pajamas and goes to tuck him in. She sits on his bed and begins to hum a Austrian lullaby. She watches as Georg slowly closes his eyes.Making surethat he is fast asleep Maria goes to the Reverend Mothers office.

" Ave"

Maria enters and sits down. Reverend Mother approaches her.

" Maria here is Georgs birth certificate. I have held onto it praying that you would return for him. I know you have never seen it but before I give it to you I want you to know that I put Captain Von Trapp down as the father. I hope you don't mind"

" No Reverend Mother it is only right" Maria says as she looks at the paper.

" Reverend Mother do you believe in fate? Maria asks

" I believe in Gods will, why do you ask" Reverend Mother says as she sits down

"Georg, Captain Von Trapp told me it was fate that brought us together. He told me that I had brought him out of his misery and brought him back to his children. I believed him then but after what I heard in his study the next day I thought he said those things so he could take advantage of me" Maria says looking at the certificate.

" Maria there's something I need to tell you. The Captain never married the Baroness" Reverend Mother says.

" What? Maria says

" After you left the first time there was an article in the paper stating that she had not married the Captain. In fact the paper stated that it was the Captain who broke off the engagement. The paper went on to say she left for Vienna the same day you had left the villa. I didn't say anything to you when you came back from your uncles farm. The Captain had escaped ,you were in danger and in your condition I was afraid if I had told you about the Baroness you might try and find the Captain and the children. I'm sorry Maria but I thought it was for the best"

Maria looks up at her " I don't blame you Mother if that's what you think. Those were desperate times. You only did what you thought was best"

Maria stands and goes to her. They both embrace and when they break both of them smile through tear filled eyes.

" I should go. Tell Georg I will be back in the morning to walk with all of you to the festival" Maria says as she puts on her coat.

" We will be leaving at 9am. We will see you then Maria" Reverend Mother says as she hugs her goodbye.

Maria closes the iron gate and walks back to the hotel. Once there she rings Josephs room. She says she is tired and will see him at breakfast in the morning. Maria heads to her room. She decides to take a hot bath to relax. Her bath finished she slips in between the sheets and covers herself with a soft down comforter.

She sees his face clear as day. His hair dark and wavy, his eyesseem to read her very soul. He takes her in his arms and pulls her to him. His kiss soft at first then he deepens it as she feels his tongue part her lips. His hands warm and soothing caress her body. She hears him whisper her name as he picks her up and carries her to the bed. She moans as he slowly undresses her.

Her eyes fly open as she awakens from her dream. Her body is warm and her lips burn as if he had really kissed her. She slowly rises and opens a window to cool herself. She gets back into bed and tries to go back to sleep but all she thinks about his her Captain.

Georg sees the lights of the city and he feels a lightness in his stomach. Vienna. How long it has been. The plane taxis to the gate and as soon as the flight attendant opens the door he hurries down the steps towards the immigration check in area. He shows the officer his papers and they are stamped. He goes to see about a car.

" I'm sorry sir but there are no more cars tonight. The last one went out an hour ago" the young man says as he looks at the paper before him.

" Today is just not my day . When will a car become available. It is imperative that I get to Salzburg as soon as possible" Georg says sounding almost desperate.

"I do have one coming in at 6am tomorrow morning. That is the best I can do"

"My name is Georg Von Trapp and I will be here at 6am tomorrow. Here is some money, please fill the car with gas. Keep whatever change there is." Georg says as he hands him the money.

Georg finds a small hotel, nothing fancy. He gets undressed and climbs into bed. He falls asleep fast but begins to dream again. He sees her face , smells her sweet perfume. Her eyes blue and smiling. He takes her in his arms and kisses her softly. His desire for her overtakes him as he deepens their kiss. His hands caress her body. His head is dizzy due to the fact that her body is pressed to his. He whispers her name and she his. He picks her up as she gasps. He slowly removes her clothes.

His eyes fly open as he feels his body begin to react to the dream. He gets out of bed and splashes some cool water on his face. Lying back down he tries to sleep but every time he closes his eyes he sees her.


	8. Chapter 9

Georg looked up as his heart began to pound. The Untesberg. The mountain was like a beacon calling him home. Home to where he hopefully will find his son. Home to where he wonders if she would possibly come back to.

Glancing at his watch" 8:45 I made good time"

He turns the corner and heads down a street he knows too well. He looks to his left and smiles as he remembers driving down this road on his last trip home from Vienna. He remembers seeing his children hanging along with their governess from the trees that line the street. How long ago that seems. He slowly pulls up to the iron gates. He slowly gets out of the car. Looking through the gates he sadly sees what the war has done. Tattered Nazi flags hang from the front door. Broken windows are everywhere. A large tank sits off to one side. He hasn't the heart to go into the house. Instead he walks to the back. Strangely the back is in good condition. He looks to see if it is still there. Walking across the grass his heart leaps as he sees it. From where he is it looks still in tact. He walks closer and is relieved to see the glass untouched. Opening the glass doors his mind quickly falls back to the night he told her he loved her. Standing in the moonlight he kissed her for the first time. He closes his eyes lost in the memories of that night.

Glancing at his watch he decides to go back to the car. He decides he will come back later after he finds about his son. Taking another look at the house he gets back into the car.

Maria holds Georgs hand as they walk to town. All the children are dressed in their best clothes. The boys all have lederhosen and linen shirts. Their jackets are forest green. The girls all wear matching dirndls.  
" You look very handsome Georg" Maria says.

" Reverend Mother says soon I will be old enough for long pants" he says smiling up at Maria. Maria laughs as they arrive at the square.

The choir director calls for the children to get set up for the concert

" Good luck darling" Maria hugs Georg as she watches him run off to join the other children. Maria goes to sit down with Reverend Mother, Sister Margaretta and Sister Berthe. They listen as the children go through an array of different Austrian folk songs.

Georg is surprised to find the streets crowded. He stops and asks a gentlemen what is going on . The man tells him there is a festival in the square. Georg thanks him and continues to head for the abbey. He pulls up in front and approaches the gate. He rings the bell and waits. He sees a young nun approach the gate.

" May I help you? She asks.

" My name is Georg Von Trapp. Is Reverend Mother here? It is very important that I speak to her".

" I'm sorry sir Reverend Mother is in town at the festival. The children are performing there"

" The children. Are they all there? He asks

" Yes, they are giving a concert. They aren't expected back until late afternoon" she says .

"Thank you, I will try and find her at the festival" he says as he goes back to his car.

" Sir I suggest you leave your car her. Parking will be hard to find in town."

Remembering the crowds" Yes thank you sister", Georg says as he starts to walk towards town.

Maria watches the choir director motion for Georg to come forward. Maria watches as he steps up onto the stage. He looks at her and smiles. Maria listens as the orchestra begins. She can't make out the melody at first but as soon as Georg begins to sing her heart pounds. Edelweiss. She listens as his beautiful voice fills the square. Her mind immediately is brought back to the night of the puppet show when The Captain sang the song. She remembers the way he stared at her. She looks up at her son singing so beautifully . She sees so much of his father in him. Especially his eyes.

Georg hears the orchestra playing as he enters the square. He tries to see the stage but there are too many people standing in front of him. He listens and smiles as he hears what song they are playing. He hears the voice of what sounds like a small child. He stands listening to the song.

Maria watches as her son finishes the first verse. He stares at her and motions for her to come forward. At first Maria is reluctant but the crowd and the sisters urge her on. She stands next to her son as he starts the next verse.

Georg hears another voice as he strains to see who is singing. He listens more intently as the song continues. He hears her voice . His eyes become wide and his heart begins to pound.

" My God that sounds like… I must be hearing things " he says as pushes his way through the crowd. The closer he gets the clearer the voice becomes. Frantically he pushes forward. Hearing the last verse he is almost to the front of the stage. As he fights to see, the song ends. People who had been seated rise to their feet to applaud.

Maria curtsies and Georg bows. They leave the stage and go toward the sisters.

Georg finally gets to the front of the stage and frantically looks around.

" Excuse me can you tell me where the person who was singing that song went" Georg asks the choir director.

"I think they went behind the stage. Can I help you? The man asked Georg.

" I hope so. Who was singing Edelweiss? Georg says pointing to the stage.

" A young boy from the orphanage"

"A young boy? I also heard someone else, it sounded like a woman" Georg says to him.

" Ah yes that would be his mother"

" I thought you said he was an orphan" Georg looks at him confused.

" He was until yesterday. Reverend Mother told me that his real mother came from America to find him. They were reunited yesterday. He will be going home with her next week. Georg is a wonderful little boy I will miss him terribly"

" Georg! Did you say Georg? Georg says as he takes hold of the mans shoulders.

" Yes that is the little boys name" the man says becoming a little scared as Georg looks at him.

" Do you know what his mothers name is? Georg asks

" I think Georg told me her name is Maria.

" Oh my God, do you know where they were going? Georg asks as he looks around the square in desperation.

"Georg told me that he and his mother were going get something to eat".

" Thank you " Georg says as he shakes the mans hand vigorously and heads off towards the main part of town.


	9. Chapter 2

Rewrote chapter 2due to some text in later chapters. Something got screwed up and the chapter did not go back to where it should have.

The party was progressing as it should. She went in search of the children and found them on the terrace outside the ballroom. She was surprised to see them dancing. They informed her they could indeed dance. Maria then heard a familiar song. She looked toward the ballroom and saw the guests dancing The Laendler.

The children asked what kind of dance the guests were doing. Maria explained it was a folk dance and that's when Kurt asked her to show him how to do the dance. Maria was reluctant at first but then after Kurt pleaded with her she relented. They started slowly as Maria explained how the dance starts. The turns were difficult due to Kurts size. As they started the next turn Maria heard a familiar voice. She turned as the Captain offered his hand. She hesitated but then something made her reach to him. They started the dance and she felt as if she was floating. Their eyes never left each other. She turned in his arms and she found they were inches apart. Their lips so close she could feel his warm breath. His eyes looked into her soul as if he could tell what she was thinking. What is this emotion that she is feeling? Her stomach is fluttering and she feels as if her knees will give way. She stepped back and she could feel the bond between them.

Brigitta interrupted and asked why she was red. Maria put her hands to her cheeks and she could feel them burning. She told Brigitta that she wasn't used to dancing. Maria looked at the Captain and they both smiled at each other.

" Georg, there you are. Oh hello Maria , children" she said sounding rather insincere.

" I apologize Elsa I was spending some time with the children. I was teaching them how to do the Laendler" Georg said smiling at Maria.

" I think it is time the children say goodnight" the Captain said to Maria.

" Yes Captain but first we have a surprise for you" she said as they left the terrace. Georg and Elsa walked back into the ballroom. Maria announced that the children wanted to wish the guests goodnight. Georg watched with pride as his children sang for the guests. If it had not been for Maria he would never had known his children could sing. He looked over to where she was standing. She is beautiful. Young. vibrant. Dancing with her on the terrace he has never felt so alive, so complete. She has done so much in the short time she has been here. She gave him back his children. She made him realize that his children need him and that he needs them. He was in love with her. He realized this as his children were singing. Elsa never made him feel this way. She was a good friend that's all. She kept him from going insane after Agathe died, but he was not in love with her. But did Maria love him. They would look at each other at times and he thought he saw it in her eyes. Tonight when they were dancing he wanted to kiss her and he could swear she wanted it too. He knows what he has to do. He has to break it off with Elsa and tell Maria his feelings and hope she feels the same. The song finishes and Maria starts up the stairs.

" Young lady I want you to join me for dinner you will be my partner" Max said as he touched her shoulder. Elsa looking quite unhappy glared at Max.

Max whispers in Elsa ear that he wants Maria to convince Georg to have the children sing in the Festival.

Maria protests at first but then relents . She goes to change. She comes down and sits next to Max. Georg can't help but stare at her. He decides to tell Elsa tomorrow.

Maria at first feels out of place at the dinner but then her natural charm and wit shines through.

At one point in the dinner the subject of Germany merging with Austria comes up. A German named Zeller believes Austria should become part of Germany. Maria sees the Captain getting very angry. She gives some insight into her beliefs as the Captain listens . Her views are the same as his. She in as much states that the Nazis are a bunch of bullies who want everyone to believe what they do. They even believe religion is wrong.

" Captain you allow your servants to speak to your guests in this matter" Zeller said .

" I allow my staff to speak their beliefs something the Nazis do not do" the Captain states glaring at Zeller.

" I will not stay here and be insulted" Zeller says raising his voice. Zeller stands and heads for the door as Franz retrieves his coat. Georg hears the door slam.

" I apologize for the interruption. Please lets finish" Georg says as he looks over at Maria smiling.

Max tries without success to convince him to allow the children to sing in public even with Maria saying how much the children would love it. Dinner is over and Maria bids goodnight to the Captain and his guests. She goes to her room and tries to get some sleep.

She is awakened by a soft cry. Gretl comes into her room and has had a nightmare. Maria takes the girl and wipes her tears. The Captain was alarmed by the sounds of his daughter crying. As he approached the bedroom door he stood watching Maria sing to Gretl. Sensing some one there she looked up to find him standing there. He slowly walked to her and took Gretl in his arms. They both walked to her room where Maria helped the Captain settle her into bed. They walk out and as she heads back to her room the Captain asks her" Fraulein would you care for some tea".

" Yes, in fact I was having a hard time sleeping. Let me get dressed and I will be right down" Maria answers.

They both walk down to the kitchen where the Captain makes some tea and they sit and talk. They talked about the children and the confrontation with Zeller.

" I must say you took a chance by talking that way about the Nazis. I was very impressed. You and I feel very similar about the things that are important. Faith, family and our country" he said touching her hand. They looked into each others eyes and Maria could feel the Captain gently stroking her hand with his. This was his chance he thought to himself.

"Fraulein would you care to go for a walk. I still am not tired, maybe some fresh air will do me good"

"Yes I will I am still not tired either". They head out the back door. The night is warm as they walk toward the lake. Neither one of them says a word. They reach the bench outside the gazebo. He motions for her to sit and then sits next to her. He smiles at her and she nervously looks away.

" Fraulein when we danced tonight you stopped because you could not remember anymore, would you mind if I show you the rest? He asked her as he stood up. Maria looked up at him. Her heart began to pound and she found herself saying yes though she didn't know why. He escorted her into the gazebo

" Excuse me Captain we have no music" she said looking around.

Smiling he just held out his hand and said "Trust me. With that he started humming softly. They did the dance the same as before but when they got to the part where they had stopped before Maria continued the dance. Georg turned their bodies again so close that she again could feel his breath on her lips. This time though Georg did not let her step away. He took her hands in his and pulled her gently to him. He softly touched her lips with his. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. She didn't know if she was dreaming but if she was she hoped she wouldn't wake up.

" Maria" he softly said her name before again kissing her. This time she answered him back as they savored each others lips. Her arms embraced him as she felt him hold her tighter. She felt his hands roam her back as he deepened the kiss. Breaking their kiss his lips went to her ear.

" I love you " he softly whispered to her. She felt her legs begin to give way as his lips traveled down her neck. She gasped as he slowly pulled herdress away from her shoulder. Her mind was spinning. Feelings surging inside her. She never felt like this before. His hands slowly roamed her all ready heated body and she felt him grasp her waist. His head was telling him to slow down but the passion rising inside him made him do the opposite. Suddenly realizing where they were he pulled away from her. He was breathing heavy as was she.

" Maria I'm sorry maybe we should stop before we get carried away " he said touching her cheek with his hand. She looked at him, her face was flushed and her eyes filled with desire.

" Yes I think we should" she said. They slowly walked back to the house and up the stairs. As they walked they could not help but look into each others eyes. He wanted her to be his. It had been so long since he had felt this kind of passion for a woman Whether by accident or subconsciously they found themselves not at Maria's bedroom door but the Captains. Realizing where they were he started to walk back but something made Maria stop and lead him back to his room.

" Maria, are you sure? He asked. Instead of saying anything she reached up to him and kissed him with a desire and passion he could not mistake. Opening his door they silently walked in. The moon was the only light in the room. He went to her and kissed her gently then passionately. She felt his hands reach for her buttons of her dress. Once it had been removed he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He took off his shirt so that all he wore were his pants. He laid down beside her and again began to kiss her. She closed her eyes as she felt him unbutton her slip. With the last button undone he gently took the slip off her. Georg took off his pants as he covered them both with the blanket.

" I love you " she said looking up at him. He kissed her deeply and she moaned as she felt his hands on her body. He kissed her neck then the hollow of her throat. Every touch, every kiss made her more aroused. She felt his hands on her breasts and moaned with anticipation as she felt him move closer to her upper thigh.

Georg could hold out no longer. He placed himself gently on top of her and made love to her. He watched her eyes as she became more aroused. Her pleasure came in waves washing over body . He cried out her name as his own body reached its peak. They laid there holding onto each other until their hearts slowly went back to normal. They fell asleep in each others arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Maria and Georg head into the Griedestrasse. They pass by a chocolate shop.

" Can we go in here? Georg asks.

" No we need to eat lunch first" Maria says as she smiles down at him. They walk some more and they reach another square where there is a small orchestra playing. There are tables set at a café nearby.

" How about here?" Maria points to the tables. Georg looks around and nods his head. They find a seat near the orchestra. Maria orders for them and they listen to the orchestra.

" Look Mother, Austrian folk dancers" Georg says pointing to an open area. Maria watches as they start to dance. They are dressed in traditional Austrian dress. Maria watches as they twirl and move in perfect harmony. Their food comes and they start to eat.

Georg walks through the streets his eyes greedily searching for his son and the woman who holds his heart. Turning a corner he sees another square. Looking around he doesn't see them. He decides to walk around the square looking at each table.

Finishing their meal Maria sits enjoying the warm sun. Her ears suddenly hear a familiar waltz. Georg watches as the couple sitting next to them gets up and starts to dance.

" Mother what are they doing? He asks pointing to the couple as they start to dance. Maria doesn't hear him as her mind goes back to the night of the party. She is in his arms again. His warm breathe on her face. She can almost feel his arms around her.

" Mother?

Maria feels Georg touching her arm.

Shaking her head Maria answers" I'm sorry Georg. They are doing The Laendler. It's an Austrian folk dance. They watch as other couples around them get up to join the folk dancers.

" Can you show me, please" Georg looks up into her eyes. Maria looks down at him. She can't resist. She takes his hand and leads him over to the area where the other dancers are. They form a circle and start the dance. Maria slowly shows and tells Georg what to do. As they laugh together they don't notice a tall man approaching the dancers.

Georg watches the folk dancers. He remembers the dance from the night of the party. He watches as each couple dances in perfect synchronization. He watches each couple turn in unison. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a much smaller dancer. Turning his head he sees the boy. Dancing with him is a young woman. Closing his eyes for a split second he prays. He opens his eyes and he sees her face.

"Maria" he whispers to himself. They do not see him as they turn. He watches as they laugh. " God she's so beautiful. He stands not able to move. He wonders how to approach her and……..his son.

He smiles as he figures out what to do. As they come around again he slowly comes behind his son. Her back is turned so she can not see him.

Tapping his son on the shoulder he quietly says " May I?

The younger Georg turns to him as Maria turns her body so that she is now facing him.

Georg pats the boy on the head and gently takes Marias hand in his. She wonders if this is a dream. She feels his hand in hers as they start to dance. Georgs eyes never leave hers as they continue the dance. They do not speak.His heart is pounding as he feels the warmth of her hands. The world ceases around them. They do not notice that the other dancers stop dancing. They along with the rest of the crowd watch the couple as they twirl effortlessly around the square.

Meanwhile Reverend Mother, Sister Margaretta and Sister Berthe come into the square looking for Maria and the younger Georg. They see Georg and go to where he is standing.

" Where's your mother Georg?" Reverend Mother asks. Georg points to Maria and Georg.

Reverend Mother gasps as she sees who Maria is dancing with.

Georg turns Maria in his arms as their bodies come closer to touching. He looks into her eyes and he can't hold back anymore. He has been dreaming of this moment since losing her. Reaching down he touches his lips to hers. She closes her eyes as she feels him pull her closer. Maria suddenly realizes where she is. Pulling back she steps away from Georg.

Georg reaches for her hand "Maria, I found you , it's a miracle.

" What … How" Maria suddenly feels lightheaded. The last thing she sees is Georg before everything goes black.

"Maria! Georg gasps as he catches her in his arms. Picking her up he walks to a nearby bench. Little Georg, Reverend Mother and the other sisters come running over to them.

" What did you to my mother! Little Georg yells as he pushes Georg. Reverend Mother pulls little Georg away.

" Georg your mothers going to be fine. She just fainted" Reverend Mother says as they watch as Georg tries to wake Maria.

" Sister Margaretta why don't you take Georg to get some ice cream" Reverend Mother says as she takes Georg by the hand. Sister. Protesting all the way little Georg goes with Sister Margaretta.

Georg tries to wake Maria. A man emerges from the crowd.

" Excuse me, may I be of some help. My name is Dr. Dieterman.

" Yes thank you. I think she has only fainted, but I'm not sure" Georg says as he caresses Marias head.

" Not too worry sir I'm sure your wife will be just fine" the doctor says as he pats Georg on the back.

" Doctor she is not….. Reverend Mother stops him before he continues. Georg moves away as the doctor tends to Maria. The doctor takes some smelling salts and waves it in front of Marias nose. Georg watches as her eyes open and she coughs from the smell.

" What happened? She asks still somewhat confused.

" Maria you fainted. How are you feeling now" Reverend Mother asks.

" My head is still spinning. I must have been hallucinating. I thought .. No that's impossible" She says trying to clear her head.

" What's impossible Maria? Reverend Mother asks. Looking around Maria scans the crowd.

" It must have been a dream" she says softly to herself.

Stepping out from the crowd Georg kneels in front of her. Looking into her eyes he softly speaks to her.

" Maria it wasn't a dream. I'm real, here touch my face" Georg says as he takes her hand and brings it to his cheek. Maria stares at him.

" Georg" she whispers his name. He smiles at her as they can't take their eyes off one another.

The doctor, assured that Maria is all right taps Georg on the shoulder " I leave her in your good hands" Turning to the crowd the doctor says "Excitement is over ladies and gentlemen" as he waves his hand. The people go back to their tables as the orchestra begins playing

Maria slowly sits up. Georg is still kneeling before her. "Georg what are you doing here? How did you find me?

" Maria if you are feeling all right I suggest you and the Captain go somewhere quiet so you can talk" Reverend Mother says as she puts her hand on Marias shoulder.

" That's if you want to" Georg adds.

Maria looks at Reverend Mother "what about Georg? Where is he?

" Don't worry, he's fine, he was upset when you fainted so Sister Margaretta took him to get some ice cream. We will take him back to the abbey" Reverend Mother says.

" Maria please we need to talk" Georg says as he holds onto her hand.

" All right Georg. Reverend Mother please tell Georg I'm fine and I will see him at dinner" Maria says as she slowly stands up.

" Captain I'm glad to see you again" Reverend Mother says as she takes his hand in hers. Georg smiles at her.

" Thank you Mother" He says clasping her hand.

" Where are we going to go? She asks him as they start to walk.

" I have the perfect place" He says as they reach his car.

He helps Maria in and begins to drive. Neither of them speak. Georgs eyes dart between her and the road. Maria looks down at her hands as they drive. The car slows and she looks up. She recognizes the iron gate immediately. Georg gets out and goes to her door. He holds his hand out for her as she tentatively takes it.

Looking up at the villa her heart breaks as she sees what the war has done to it. Georg sees her looking at the house

" Horrible isn't it. I can't bring myself to go inside. I found out the Nazis used it as a headquarters for the Gestapo." Georg says as they walk toward the back of the house.

They walk through the gardens and reach the back terrace. They continue to walk. Maria continues to look at the ground.

"Maria look up" Georg softly says as he moves closer to her.

Maria looks up and gasps as she sees it. The gazebo. It's still there. Untouched as if preserved in time.

They walk over to the bench and sit down. Neither of them speaks.

Maria looks at her hands. She wonders if she should start or if she should wait for him. She decides to go first.

" Georg how did you know I was in Salzburg? She asks him.

Georg explains how he had seen the magazine and read the article. The boy was the exact image of him as a boy. The article mentioned how old he was. Once he found out the boys name he knew it was his son.

" Maria I knew I had to find him. I hoped that in finding him he might lead me to you. It's a miracle Maria" Georg says as he takes her hands. Maria pulls her hands from his.

"Georg you think you can come back into my life and I would forget what you did. Why didn't you marry the Baroness. You told Max that you were going to ask her, you even had a ring. I overheard you talking in the study. I also heard Elsa on the phone" Maria says as she gets up and turns away from him.

" Maria you misunderstood. I was talking to Max about you not Elsa. I had Frau Schmidt make a special dinner. As far as Elsa was concerned I called off our relationship that morning. I thought you were upstairs so I told her . She left that afternoon. It was only then that I read your note. My God I searched for you everywhere. I never gave up. Then Germany invaded and I had to escape." Georg says as he comes up behind her.

"Maria I've never stopped loving you. Please look at me" Georg puts his hands on her shoulders. Maria turns and he sees the tears flowing down her cheeks. She looks into his eyes as he pulls her into his arms. Her body shakes as she continues to cry.

" Ssh its all right. I'm never going to let you go. You and our son.


	11. Chapter 11

He holds her as she slowly stops crying. She can hear his heart pounding. She slowly pulls away from his embrace.

" Georg I'm so sorry. I should have trusted you but I was foolish. I should have asked you about Elsa and what she had said on the phone. Instead I ran away"

" No Maria, I'm sorry you had to go through everything you did. When I think you had to have our child alone it tears me apart. How I wish I could have been there."

Reaching up to touch his cheek Maria smiles at him" But you were there. I thought of you every second I was in labor. Then when I saw our son for the first time I thought how much he looked like you" They both sit down on the bench.

" Maria what happened? Why did you have to leave him? I know you would not have given him up if you were not forced to"

"When I left the villa I went to my uncles farm. When he found out I was expecting your child he told me to leave. I came back to the abbey and that's when I found out you and the children had escaped. The Nazis including that man Zeller were looking for me. Zeller seemed to think that I might know where you went. Reverend Mother hid me in the abbey. She was afraid they would figure out I was pregnant with your child and somehow use the baby to get you out of hiding. After I had him we decided It was too dangerous for me here and I should leave the country. I couldn't take the baby, God help me, we decided it would be safer to leave him here. I couldn't bear it if they had captured me and took him. It was the only thing I could do. Please forgive me"

" Forgive you, Maria when I saw the picture of Georg in the magazine and read the article my heart was filled with joy. I had to come and see him for myself. I told Leisl and Friedrich but the others don't know."

"Oh Georg! How are the children? I have thought of them so much. I miss them."

" I can't wait until I tell them I found you. They miss you. They all wondered what happened, why you left. I told them you missed the abbey and had to leave"

"They must be so grown up by now. I probably wouldn't recognize Gretl"

"Maria I noticed Georg called you his mother. When did you come back to Austria?

"I came back a few days ago. I also saw the article and contacted the man who wrote it. He is here staying at the same hotel as me. He helped me get the necessary papers to get back into the country and the papers I will need to take Georg back to America. As for Georg finding about me being his mother our son is very smart. He actually saw a picture of me in a newspaper and also heard the sisters talking about me. When I came back he recognized me"

"How did he react?

"He accepted me without reservation. He put his arms around me and gave me a hug. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world"

"Maria does he know about me? What did you tell him?

Taking Georgs hand she smiles at him "I told him you were a brave and proud man. I told him how much you loved Austria and you had to escape because the Nazis wanted you to work for them. I told him you had other children too"

" Maria I want the both of us to tell him who I am. I think it will be easier for him to adjust if both of us tell him"

They both sit silent for a moment.

" Georg?

" Yes, Maria.

" Where do we go from here? I mean what do we do? Oh this is not sounding how I wanted it too"

" Maria I only want to know one thing"

"Yes"

" Do you still love me?

Helooks intoi her eyes hoping to see a sign. She looks away for a moment and then looks back. Her hands go to his face.

" I've never stopped loving you" she says as he puts his hands over hers. He leans forward but before his lips touch hers he whispers " I love you"

As their lips touch a familiar feeling emerges in Maria. Pulling her closer he deepens their kiss. Their arms wrap around each other in a passionate embrace. All she feels is his hands slowly encircling her back. She moans in protest as his lips leave hers but then gasps as he kisses her neck. He hears her whisper his name and he suddenly pulls away.

" No Maria, I don't want this to happen again, not yet" Maria watches as Georg slides off the bench. On bended knee Georg takes her hand in his.

"I should have done this seven years ago. Maria I love you. I want us never to be apart again. Will you marry me? He watches as Maria takes her hand and brings it up to caress his cheek

" Yes Georg I'll marry you. I love you" she says as she watches him reach in his pocket. She watches as he pulls out a red velvet box.

" I've kept this for seven years hoping one day to give it to you" Georg says as he opens the box and places the ring on her finger.

He stands and pulls her up with him. He kisses her again but this time the kiss is soft and gentle.

She looks in his eyes and smiles. Taking his hand she walks out of the gazebo.

" Let's go it's time you met your son" Maria says as they walk back to the car.


	12. Chapter 12

Maria and Georg walk hand in hand to the abbey gate. Georg stops and Maria looks at him.

"Maria, what if he hates me? I saw how he reacted when he thought I had hurt you. What if he can't accept me? Georg asks her as they are about to go inside.

" Georg, darling he didn't know who you were. I'm sure he will accept you just as easily as he did me. Come on I've waited long enough for the two of you to meet" she says as they walk to the Reverend Mothers office.

Maria knocks on the door and they enter when they hear her say "Ave"

Looking up from her desk Reverend Mother smiles as she sees the two of them, their hands tightly clasped in each others, their faces glowing.

" Maria, Captain I trust everything between both of you has been settled" she says walking towards them.

"Yes Mother, Georg asked me to be his wife." Maria shows her the ring.

" It's lovely Maria, I'm so happy for both of you."

" Mother is Georg in his room?

" No he is in the garden with Sister Margaretta. Why don't you both go to him." Maria and Georg head to the gardens. As they look out they see their son playing with his boat.

" Captain it's so nice to see you again" Sister Margaretta says as she catches sight of them.

Georg looks up and runs to Maria. He grabs her waist and hugs her. She tousles his hair and bends down to kiss him on the cheek. He looks up at Georg and knits his eyes.

" Mother are you all right. Sister Margaretta said the sun was hot and that's why you fainted."

" Yes I am just fine. Georg, lets go sit down on the bench" Maria says as they walk, the elder Georg walking behind them. They all sit down.

" Georg do you remember we talked about your father?

" You said he had to leave Austria and you didn't know what happened to him after that.

"Yes. Georg what if I told you that your father is in Salzburg.

Georg looks up at Maria. He looks at her than over at the man sitting next to Maria.

" Mother, does he know about me?

" Yes he came here because he read the article in the magazine too. Georg he wants to see you.

" Mother what if he won't like me?

Maria looks at the older Georg. She is about to speak when Georg stops her. She watches as he stands and walks over to their son. Kneeling down next in front of his son Georg speaks to him.

"Georg you are everything a father would want in a son. Your father likes you, as a matter of fact he loves you and your mother very much.

Reaching over to Georg Maria takes his hand and then she takes her sons hand. Looking at the younger Georg she speaks her voice breaking with emotion.

"Georg this is your father" she says as she takes their hands and places her sons hand on his fathers than places her own on top of both of them.

Georg looks at Maria than at the man kneeling before him. Standing up little Georg slowly steps toward Georg. Georg reaches out to the boy. Georg closes his eyes as he feels the little boy wrap his arms around his neck. Overtaken with joy Georg stands and twirls the boy around laughing. Georg hold the boy high in the air and laughs as his son yells with delight.

Watching from her office window the Reverend Mother wipes a tear from her cheek. Lifting her eyes to the sky she thanks God for answering her prayers.

Maria smiles as Georg hugs the boy tight to his chest. Her tears falling as she sees Georg wipe away tears from his own eyes. Motioning for her to come to him Georg shifts his son to one arm and takes Maria in his other. He kisses her forehead as she closes her eyes.

Lifting his head from Georgs shoulder young Georg looks at Maria and Georg.

" Father"

Georg smiles as he hears these words " Yes Georg"

"Mother told me that I have brothers and sisters. Where are they?

"Yes you have two brothers and five sisters. They live in America. Would you like to come to America to live?

" Mother are you coming too?

Smiling at Georg she says " Yes, actually your father and I are getting married when we get to America.

" Can I be in the wedding?

" Yes darling. Now let's get you to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

As Maria watches, Georg covers his son with a blanket. He watches as the boy slowly closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep. Georg still can't believe he found them both and that they will finally be a family. Maria sensing what Georg is feeling touches his shoulder.

" He is beautiful isn't he" she says smiling down at their son.

Looking up into her eyes Georg touches her cheek " I love you". Georg stands and kisses her softly. She closes her eyes as he holds her in his arms. They walk out of the room and go to Reverend Mothers office. They tell her of their plans to marry as soon as they go back to America.

" When are you planning to leave Captain? Reverend Mother asks.

" Well we have to get the paperwork for Georg set with the authorities. I will need his birth certificate showing that Maria and I are his parents. I also have to make arrangements for our trip back to America. This will probably take a week to ten days" Georg says as he helps Maria on with her coat.

" Very good. I trust I will see you both in the morning" she says as they open the door.

Maria waves goodbye and hand in hand Georg and her walk out of the abbey and to his car.

"Where are you staying Georg?

" I left so quickly that I didn't make arrangements. I thought I would try and get a room anywhere that has a vacancy" he said as he opened the car door.

" I am staying at a small hotel in town. Joseph arranged for us to stay there. It's not very fancy but it's clean" she says as they drive towards town.

"When we get there I will see if they have a room" he says reaching over to hold her hand.

They arrive at the hotel and Georg asks about a room. They have one left. Maria calls up to Josephs room and arranges asks him to come down and meet her in the lobby. Georg brings his luggage in and the bellboy takes it up to his room.

Maria sees Joseph step off the elevator and takes his hand. "There is someone I want you to meet" she says as she walks towards Georg.

"Joseph I would like you to meet Captain Georg Von Trapp" Maria says smiling.

"Captain Von Trapp? Georgs father. Maria he did come back. I am so happy for you, for the both of you. Come lets have dinner you must tell me everything" he says shaking Georgs hand.

They go into the restaurant and have dinner. Maria and Georg tell him of the events of the day and how they found each other. They tell him of their plans to bring Georg to America and their plans to marry. He watches as Maria and Georg look at each other. They are still so much in love even after all that has happened. Georg tells him of his house in Vermont and of his seven other children.

" When will you be leaving" Joseph asks.

" Well there is some business I would like to take care of regarding my house. I plan on donating it to the Abbey. We also have to make arrangements for Georg. There is a lot of red tape involved with bringing him back. I would assume late next week. Probably next Sunday" Georg says as he sips his wine.

Thinking to himself Joseph begins to think of a wonderful surprise for them both. He will need the help of Reverend Mother and contacts back in the states. He excuses himself so he can go to his room and begin his plan.


	14. Chapter 14

Flora picks up the phone" Hello, yes she is home may I ask who's calling? Mr. Brickman yes just a moment.

Flora goes onto the kitchen where Liesl is fixing herself lunch" Ms. Liesl there is a Mr. Brickman on the phone. He says he knows the Baron and needs to talk to you."

Liesl walks to the phone knowing she has heard that name before.

"Hello, Mr. Brickman. What can I help you with?

"I don't know if your father mentioned me to you. I am a writer. I wrote an article for a magazine.

" Oh yes the article about the children in Austria.

" I have news for you, wonderful news I hope. You see I am in Salzburg. I came here with someone who also had read my article. She…

"She! Who did you bring with you? Liesl closes her eyes and waits to hear the name she is praying to hear.

"Her name is Maria.

" Maria! Does my father know. He is also in Salzburg. He read your article and saw the picture of the little boy.

" Yes in fact I saw them both last night. Joseph tells Liesl the whole story.

With tears in her eyes she listens to Joseph. " It's a miracle" she says wiping away her tears.

" What I wanted to talk to you about was this. Joseph begins to tell Liesl his plan. She listens and smiles as she realizes what he has in mind. She says goodbye and runs to tell Freidrich. They both agree to tell the other children the whole story. The other children can't believe it. Their beloved Fraulein is back and they also have a brother. Liesl also tells Flora. The housekeeper begins the preparations as the children ready themselves.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria and Georg spend all day with their son. They go on a picnic. Maria watches as Georg and their son sail a boat in a small creek. After lunch Maria sing to them both and smiles as little Georg falls asleep in his fathers lap. Georg gently puts him down and cover him with a light blanket. He sits down next to Maria and kisses her lightly on her forehead.

Looking at his son and then at her Georg touches her cheek with his hand.

" Thank you" he says looking into her eyes

" For what? She asks.

"For my son. When I think of what you had to endure. The pain of childbirth. Having to give him up. Leaving Austria. All those things and more. When I left I had my children but you had to leave him behind.

"Georg I have never questioned my decision. Yes I missed him. Not a day went by that I did not think of him or you for that matter. But if I had stayed and they had found us I am not sure that either one of us would have survived. I knew in my heart that one day I would find him again. And I did. I also found you again and we are together and that is all that matters" Maria lightly kisses his lips.

Georg responds and deepens the kiss. Laying her softly on the blanket his lips leave hers and go to her ear. She moans softly as he kisses her neck and travel down to her shoulder. Her body craves his touch and as if he could read her mind Georg hands stroke her sides. Georg feels her hands on his back and then her hands move to his hair. Holding her closer to him he feels the heat rising in both of them. He wants nothing more than to claim her again, to become one with her. Her desire for him also rises as she is surprised at how quickly her body responds to his touch. Remembering where they were and that their son is sleeping close by Maria whispers Georgs name.

" Georg we need to slow down before we can't. Besides, nodding her head toward Georg, he could wake up at any minute.

Sitting up Georg smiles at her. "You're right, it's just that I love you and you are so beautiful"

Maria sits up as Georg touches her cheek. I love you too but I want to wait until our wedding night when we can be together, truly as one.

"Speaking about our wedding, when do you want to get married. I still have to tell the children that we have found each other and I know they will want to plan a big party. I would like to get married as soon as possible. We have been apart for to long. What about you?

" Well I don't want a big wedding, just you and the children. That's all we need. The sooner we are married, we can start our new life. What about the Saturday after we get back to the states. I just don't know if we can get a church that quickly.

" Don't worry The little church near our house will be available. The priest is a good friend of mine and is from Austria. His name is Father Wasner. He is also a wonderful music teacher. The children are in a choir that he directs.

" Mother can I be in the wedding". Maria and Georg look over smile as they see that their son has awakened from his nap. Maria hold her arms out as Georg sits on her lap.

"Of course you can. I want everyone to be in the wedding. The girls will be my flower girls and Liesl my maid of honor that is if she wants to. You will the ring bearer.

" Now I think it is time we get back to the abbey. Reverend Mother will want us back for your dinner and I think by the looks of you a bath is also in order" Georg says as he gets up and starts to pack up.

"Ave

" Reverend Mother thank you for seeing me. I need your help. I am planning a surprise for The Captain and Maria and I need your help" Joseph says as he sits down.

" I would be happy to help, tell me what you have in mind.


	15. Chapter 15

Georg and Maria spend the days with their son and the nights planning their wedding. Georg sends a telegram to Liesl explaining all that has happened and also asks her to contact Father Wasner about securing a date for the wedding The days pass and the time to leave is drawing closer. Georg sees to all the necessary papers that will allow Maria and him to bring Georg back to the states.

" Can you believe we will be leaving in two days. Have you heard from Liesl? Maria asks as she sips her coffee.

" No It's strange. I thought I would get word from her" Georg answers.

" Maybe she is upset, after all I did leave.

Taking Marias hand Georg shakes his head. "No darling she was hoping that I would find you again. They all still love you very much and I am sure they are all thrilled that I have found you"

Maria smiles and covers his hand with hers. They share a tender kiss.

" Excuse me sir, you are Baron VonTrapp?

" Yes.

" You have a telephone call."

Georg looks puzzled at Maria as he goes to the phone. He comes back a couple minutes later.

" That was Reverend Mother. She would like us to come to the abbey tomorrow. Seems as if the other children wish to give a going away party for Georg.

" Oh how wonderful. I just wish we could find homes for all the children in the orphanage" Maria says as she holds Georgs hand.

" Maybe when we get back to the States we can start a campaign to find these children a home. When we return after our wedding and honeymoon that is I will start things rolling. He says touching his hand to her cheek.

Maria leans into his touch " Maybe Joseph can help with the campaign. His story brought us back together maybe he can bring the same happiness to the children.

" Yes I will ask him. Come to think of it I have not seen him in a few days I wonder where he has been" Georg says as he gets up and pulls Maria chair out for her.

" I saw him this morning, he told me he was working on another story and that is why he has not been around" Maria says as they head to her room.

Reaching her door Georg takes her hand. Reaching up, her arms encircle his neck. His lips reach for hers and she gladly accepts them. He deepens the kiss as his tongue touches hers. Her body heats up as does his. Breaking from the kiss she looks in his eyes.

" I know, we have to stop before things get too far" he says touching her flushed cheek with his hand.

" I know this is hard but I want our wedding night to be special. Just a little while longer" she says smiling into his touch. He smiles back and squeezes her hand. They whisper their goodnights and Maria goes into her room. As she readies herself for bed she can't help but think of having Georgs hands on her and his mouth exploring every part of her body. She falls asleep dreaming of the day when she can finally be his again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria finishes dressing and is getting her purse when she hears a knock. Opening the door she smiles as Georg pulls her into a tender hug

" Good morning darling, ready to go" he says looking down at her.

" Yes let me get my purse and then we can be off" she says grabbing her purse off the nightstand.

They head toward the abbey. They walk through the city watching the flower sellers and fruit stands set up for the day.

" I'm glad to see some things have not changed even with all that the war did to this city" Georg says as he stops by one of the flower sellers. He picks out a bouquet of multi color roses and hands them to Maria.

She smiles and closes her eyes taking in the fragrance. They walk down the Greiderstrasse hands clasped firmly in each others.

Maria stops in front of a store window. Her eyes are fixed on the dress in the window. It is the most beautiful dress she has ever seen. White with pale blue flowers bordering the hem. The neckline is not too low and is simple. The sleeves short with the same blue flowers bordering the sleeve. Georg sees her staring at the dress.

" Maria? Maria" he says again waving his hand in front of her face.

Looking at him she apologizes" I'm sorry Georg but that dress it's amazing" she says pointing to the window.

He looks up and smiles. Taking her hand he opens the door to the dress shop.

" Can I help you" asks the saleswoman.

" Yes is that dress in the window for sale? Georg asks as Maria smiles at him.

" Yes sir would the young lady like to try it on?" the woman asks looking at Maria.

" Georg I" she started to protest but Georg put his finger to her lips.

" Yes she would like to try it on" Georg answers for her. Maria shakes her head and follows the woman into the dressing room. Georg looks around as he waits. He hears the curtain open and smiles when he sees her. The dress fit her perfectly. He goes to her and wraps his arms around her waist.

" Please wrap it for us" Georg says turning to the saleswoman. Maria goes back to change.

Waiting for the dress to be wrapped Maria reaches up to Georg and kisses him lightly on the cheek.

" Thank you I just hope I have an occasion to wear it" she says looking up into his eyes.

" I think you will. Once we are married I plan on showing you off to all of Stowe" he says giving her a soft kiss on the lips. Georg pays for the dress and they exit the store. They continue walking and Maria notices they are not heading toward the Abbey.

" Georg we are going the wrong way" she says as she stops in the middle of the street.

" No we aren't, I want to make one more stop before we go to the Abbey" he says as he

Takes her hand and leads her down another street.

" I am just hoping the store is still here" he says looking at the signs. He stops in front of a jewelry store.

" Ahhh here it is" he says as he opens the shop door. They enter and Georg begins to look at the different cases. An older man comes out from behind a side door.

" May I help ….. Baron Von Trapp is that really you? He asks looking at Georg.

"Heinrich so glad to see you, I was afraid the store would be gone" Georg says shaking the mans hand.

" No I managed to survive. I managed to hide most of my jewelry from the Nazis, although they did take some of my inventory, mostly fake, they had no idea what was real and what was fake" he says laughing. I'm glad to see you are well. What brings you back to Salzburg? he says looking at Maria.

" Well I would like you to meet my fiance Maria" he says putting his arm around Maria.

"My pleasure Fraulein" he says nodding to Maria.

" Thank you it is a pleasure to meet you also" Maria says smiling at the old man.

" What can I do for you Baron" he says

" Well I am looking for wedding bands, I want something special and unique, just like my future wife" Georg says giving Marias hand a squeeze.

"Hmm let me think" He says looking around the shop. Maria and Georg watch as he looks in the cabinets under the glass shaking his head as he opens each drawer. They watch as he excuses himself and goes in back.

" Georg is this really necessary? A simple gold band is fine. All I want is you that is what is important" she says looking at him.

" Maria please let me do this. I want our wedding to be special and for you to remember it all our lives. I want us always to remember our homeland and how I found you again" he says taking her in his arms. They are about to kiss when they are interrupted by Heinrich.

" I think I have just what you want" He says as he hands George a silver box.

Georg opens the box as Maria watches. She smiles as Georg takes them out. Her band is made up of three thin bands delicately joined together at the back. On each band are small diamonds off setting each other. His band is one solid band with diamonds set into the entire band.

" Georg they're beautiful. So different than anything I have ever seen" she says as her finger touches them.

" These bands were made by my son before he left for the Russian front. It was the last thing he ever made. He told me before he left to make sure they are given to a couple that would appreciate the work and love that went into making them. I would like you both to have them, no charge as a gift from me. You see my son was killed in the war a year ago and I would be honored to have you both wear them. Please Baron , Fraulein it would honor his memory.

Maria with eyes glistening looks at Georg and nods.

"Heinrich we consider it an honor to wear these but please let me give you something" Georg says as he takes out his billfold.

" No Baron please my son would want you both to have them" He says shaking his head.

" All right my friend but here is my address in the States if you ever need anything or if you happen to come to the States please come be our guest" says Georg handing Heinrich a piece of paper.

" Yes please we would love to have you" Maria says giving him a kiss on the cheek. Georg and Maria say goodbye and head for the Abbey. They reach the gate and ring the bell. Sister Margaretta comes to the gate

" Good morning Maria , Captain every… I mean we have been waiting for you"

" I'm apologize Sister it's my fault I took Maria on a little shopping trip"

" Yes Sister Georg bought me this dress and we picked out our wedding bands. Are the children in the dining hall? Reverend Mother said they are having a going away party for Georg. Come to think of it where is Georg I thought he would be waiting for us" Maria says looking around.

" He is in Reverend Mothers office waiting for you. Why don't you go there. Captain can you wait I need your help. Maria heads to the office as Georg waits behind

" Yes Sister what is it " He says watching Maria.

" We gave our handyman the day off and it seems as though we forgot to have him move the extra tables into the dining room. Please follow me as they are stored in a small room behind the altar" she says walking toward the Chapel.

Georg follows her as she goes behind a small curtain.

He steps into the room and is stunned and speechless when he sees who is waiting for him there.

All dresses in traditional Austrian clothing are Friedrich and Kurt, their smiles so wide that it made their eyes squint.

" What on earth.. How?… Why? He goes to them hugging both of them at the same time.

Sister Margaretta silently leaves giving them a chance to explain.

" Well Father, it seems a mutual friend of yours and Maria thought it was about time you both got married. So he called Liesl and arranged for all of us to come. He planned the whole thing. Reverend Mother also knew she has the girls waiting in her office. Oh our little brother is there too. He met all of us early this morning. Mr. Brickman I mean Joe has arranged everything" Friedrich explains to his father.

Georg is speechless. This is more than he could ever wish for. He looks at both of his sons, no longer boys but men. His thoughts go to Maria. Married, they are to be married today. The rings, his hand reaches into his pocket and pulls out the box.

" Friedrich its amazing before Maria and I came here we picked out our rings never knowing that we would be married today. Please can you take these to Reverend Mothers office. I assume that Georg is to be the ring bearer" Georg hands him the box.

Maria knocks on Reverend Mothers door and hears "Ave", she enters and is about to greet her when she can't believe her eyes. Five girls, no young woman, meet her gaze their smiles wide and eyes threatening to spill tears of joy. Is she dreaming? No it's real. Slowly she walks to them smiling as tears spill onto her cheeks. Reaching them she touches each of their cheeks as if to make sure that they are real. Liesl, Louisa, Brigitta, Marta and Gretl, now woman. They look at their Fraulein, shes older but has the same smile they remember. Not being able to stand it any longer they all hug her at one time, their tears finally coming in a flood.

Reverend Mother stands a few feet away with Georg.

" I thought Mother would be happy but she is crying" he says watching the scene before him.

" She is happy Georg, those are tears of joy" She says wiping away some of the tears that were rolling down her own cheeks.

" What are you?… How did you? Why are you all here? Where are your brothers? Didn't you get your fathers telegram telling you we would be coming back tomorrow? Maria asks wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Yes I received Fathers telegram but that was after I received a phone call from a friend of yours and fathers" Liesl answers.

" Who? Maria asks.

" I think you know him as Joe" she answers.

" Joe, ahh I see so he planned this. But you didn't say where your brothers are? Maria asks looking around.

" Well one brother is here" she says pointing over to Georg "and the other two are with father.

Maria looks puzzled then notices that everyone is dressed up. The girls in fancy dresses and Little Georg in a suit

" What is everyone so dressed up for" Maria asks.

Liesl smiles " Well Mr. Brickman, Joe, decided that it was about time that you and father be married so he came up with a plan and enlisted mine and Reverend Mothers help. He planned all of this. Father is waiting for the organ to start that is his cue to come out."

A knock on the door stops what Maria was going to say. Liesl goes to the door making sure it was not her father. Friedrich enters and sees Maria. They embrace as Friedrich gives her a kiss on the cheek and goes to Georg.

Bending down he hand Georg the rings " Here are the rings, let's tie them with the ribbons so they won't fall" He helps Georg tie them and then walks back to Maria.

" I will see you in a couple of minutes" he says as he touches her arm. Friedrich leaves and Marias head is spinning. It's all happening so fast. Married today . She can hardly believe it. But what is she going to wear. Then she remembers. The dress. It's perfect. She smiles as she takes the box and goes into the dressing area next to the Reverend Mothers office. Normally this room is where the new postulants receive their habits but today it is being used for something quite different. She dresses and returns minutes later.

Entering the office the girls sigh." Oh Fraulein your beautiful, father won't be able to keep his eyes off of you" Gretl says to her.

She smiles " That's the idea.

" Maria it's time" Reverend Mother says as she opens the door. The girls exit and are followed by little Georg and Maria. They are at the back of the chapel. The girls are given their bouquets as Maria holds the one Georg bought her in the market. She looks up and sees both the boys standing next to their father. He is wearing his uniform.

" It still fits him. It was Friedrichs idea. He looks wonderful" Brigitta says to her.

Maria can't tear her eyes from him. She watches as little Georg walks slowly up the aisle with the four girls following behind him.

" Ready" Liesls asks her.

" I've been ready for six years" she says smiling. They make their way up the aisle and Maria watches as Georg reaches his father. He stands in front of his big brother grinning from ear to ear. Maria is almost to him she watches as her reaches for her. His hand now firmly in hers they ascend toward the altar. The ceremony progresses as the priest blesses their rings. They now stand facing each other to say their vows. Georg says the ancient words as Marias eyes begin to tear. How long she has wanted to hear those words. Georg places the ring on her finger. She reaches for his ring and smiles at little Georg. She says her vows almost in a whisper as her emotions come to the surface. She places the ring on his finger. They face the priest once more as he gives his final blessing. Watching from the back of the church are Reverend Mother and all the sisters. Reverend Mother gives thanks to God for bringing this family back together where they belong.

The priest proclaims them man and wife and Georg wastes no time giving his bride her first kiss as his wife. Once they break apart all of their children surround them. Maria looks over at the man who made all of this possible. Joe had been sitting in the front pew during the whole ceremony. He smiles at her as she mouths the word thank you. He smiles back as he knows his job here is done. The entire family walk back down the aisle and into the dining area where a small reception has been set up.

" You were so worried you would not find an occasion to wear this dress" he says as he pulls her into a tender embrace.

" Georg did you know about this? She whispers in his ear.

" No honestly I was as surprised as you were. It is meant to be. I believe that now. Looking over at the children, their children " We were meant to be a family it just took a little longer than it was suppose to.

" Excuse me, I have one more gift for you" Joe says handing Georg an envelope.

He opens it and smiles. Maria looks at the paper. It is a reservation to stay at the Bristol Hotel. The finest suite in the hotel.

Shaking his hand Georg thanks him "How can we ever thank you"

" No thanks necessary. I got my happy ending to my story" Joe says giving Maria a kiss on the cheek. The rest of the afternoon is spent catching up with the children. They say goodbye to the children. Georg is excited he gets to spend the night with his new brothers. Maria and Georg say goodbye to Reverend Mother and the sisters. They promise to come tomorrow to say goodbye before they Salzburg. They walk outside to find a carriage waiting to take them to the hotel. Maria and Georg wave goodbye. He reaches to her and gives her a passionate kiss. A promise of things to come.


	16. Chapter 16

The bell boy opens the door to the suite as Georg and Maria walk behind him. Maria starts to walk through the door when Georg surprises her by swooping her up into his arms and carrying her across the threshold of the door.

" Georg, put me down You will hurt yourself" she says playfully hitting his shoulder.

Georg laughs but gently puts her down. As Georg tips the bellboy as Maria surveys the room. The room is bigger than her apartment in New York. A large fire burns in the fireplace. She sees a pair of double doors that she assumes leads to the bedroom. She walks over to the fireplace and stares into the fire. She can't believe she is finally Georgs wife. So much has happened in the last month. Her life has changed beyond anything she could have imagined. Lost in her thoughts she doesn't notice that Georg had come up behind her. He places his hands on her shoulders and bends down to softly kiss her neck. She gasps as she feels his warm breathe on her skin. She leans into him as his kisses drive her passion to a new height.

She slowly turns in his arms. His hands slide down the sides of her dress as she reaches up to embrace him.

" I love you" he whispers in her ear.

Closing her eyes she moans as his lips find hers. He deepens the kiss as she feels her knees begin to buckle. Her mind flies back to the first time Georg and her made love. It was quick, passionate and the next day her life changed forever. But this time they didn't have to hurry they had all night to relish in each other, all night to explore each other. The thought only intensified her arousal.

" Do you know how many nights I dreamt of this of this. To have you in my arms again. To feel you , to smell the sweetness that is you" Georg says whispering in her ear. Georg looks into her eyes and is suprised to find tears beginning to fall.

" Tears? Maria today is not the day for tears" he says gently wiping her tears with his thumb.

Maria embraces him tighter "I'm not crying because I am sad but because I am happy. I never thought this day would come. All that time when I thought you were gone forever, when I thought I would never see you, the children, or Georg again and now here we are, married, and on our honey moon. I never want this moment to end.

Georg kisses her lightly on the nose " the past is in the past Maria. Tonight we celebrate our love. The first time we made love it was too hurried, passionate yes but tonight I want us to go slow. I want to know every part of you"

Maria looks into his eyes and they kiss , lightly at first, then she feels him deepen the kiss. She feels his hands wrap around her neck bringing her mouth closer to his. Feeling his hands slide down to her shoulders her body heat slowly rises. She whispers his name in his ear as his lips caress her neck. She feels his hands reach around her back. She feels the zipper of her dress slowly descend. Her body shudders as his hands touch her bare skin. She feels his hands reach up to her shoulders and the butterflies in her stomach increase as her dress is slowly pulled down.

Georg steps back to help Maria out of her dress. Stepping out of her dress she goes to him again. This time it is she who takes the initiative. She undoes the buttons on his shirt and reaches inside. He groans as he feels her soft hands caressing his bare chest. She softly touches his chest with her lips. He takes his shirt off as her hands reach around his back holding him tighter. He reaches down and touches her chin with his hand. He kisses her forehead then slowly works his way down to her lips. Each kiss becomes deeper and so does their desire. Georg reaches up to Marias shoulders slowly taking her straps of her slip off. Taking a step back Maria lets the slip fall to her feet. Georg slips out of his pants and takes her by the hand to lead her to the bed. He looks into her eyes. Gone is the young girl he had first fell in love with. In her place stands a woman. A woman whose eyes show a desire that he plans to grant, tonight and every night for the rest of their lives. He pulls her to him. She gasps as he touches her neck with his warm lips. His kisses slowly descend to touch every part of her all ready aroused body. His hands touch her softly causing her knees to buckle. His hands reach her last remaining garment. As his hands move inside she tilts her head as his mouth finds the hollow of her throat. He removes both of the last remaining barriers between them. He lays her down on the bed. He moves next her as his hands begin to explore her naked body. Closing her eyes she lets her body react to everything he is doing. She opens her eyes to see him looking at her, his mouth just above hers.

" I love you" she says as he strokes her hair. " I love you too, more than life itself" he says kissing her lips.

"Make me yours again" she whispers to him.

" You always have been" he says slowly placing himself on her. No more words were spoken. They made love, each giving the other the pleasure they had been waiting for. This night neither of them knew where the other began or ended they just knew that were one, body and soul.

Maria open her eyes as she feels the warmth of the sun on her cheek. She reaches over and is surprised when she feels no one beside her. Looking around the room she wonders where he was at. Looking at the clock she was surprised when she realized that it was 11am. Sitting up she can't believe she had slept so late but then she remembered why. Her and Georg had finally fallen asleep at 4am. Stretching her arms over her head she smiles to herself. Never has she felt so happy, so complete. She has her son, Georg is her husband and they were going home to America, home to a new life. Swinging her legs to the side of the bed she looks for something to wear, smiling she grabs Georgs shirt. Putting it on she holds the fabric to her face and breathes in. She smiles as she thinks of the night before. She starts to go into the bathroom when she hears the water running. She slowly opens the door and watches as Georg shaves. He sees her out of the corner of his eye.

" Good morning" she says smiling at him. He turns and smiles as he sees what she is wearing.

" Hmm you look better in that shirt than I do. He walks to her and touches her face.

" I would kiss you but" before she could finish he grabs her kissing her long and hard.

" That's not fare" she says wiping the shaving cream off her face. Taking the towel he slowly wipes the shaving cream off her face. Laughing she watches as he finishes shaving.

" We have to be at the train station at 4:00. I told the children we would meet them at 1:00 for lunch.

" Good that gives me time to take a hot bath" she says as she turns the water on and undresses. He watches as she slowly slips into the steaming water. She leans back and closes her eyes. She is almost falling asleep when she feels a hand caressing her arm. She opens one eye and sees Georgs soapy hand slowly rubbing her arm. She smiles as she enjoys his caresses. She feels his hand crossing over to her other arm and then her shoulder blade. She then sighs when she feels him slowly encircle her breasts. The feeling of the silky soap and the friction caused by his hand causes her to moan. She keeps her eyes closed as his hand slowly moves lower. She opens her eyes when she feels his breathe on her lips. Not saying a word Georg slowly kisses her parting her lips with his tongue. Reaching up she wraps her arms around his neck. She gasps as he picks her up and carries her to the bed. Her body still soapy he lays down next to her. She rolls on top of him causing him to become covered in soap. They both smile as their bodies slip and slide onto each other. She looks down at him and no words need to be spoken. They make love , passionately, satisfying each of their needs. They lay in each others arms. Bodies cooling from the heat of their love.

Hours later they spend lunch with the children. Before they go to the train station they make one last stop. The sisters at the abbey say goodbye. Maria, tears on her cheeks, hugs Reverend Mother.

" God bless you and your family Maria. Your new life awaits you" Reverend Mother says a blessing over her as they get into the car. Getting to the station Georg makes sure everyone is aboard. Maria and him take one last look at Salzburg. They smile at each other as they look forward to their new life


End file.
